To Love Is A Mistake (Completed)
by Stardust Firebolt
Summary: Destiny sure works in strange ways! Gentle James from Gryffindor falls for the harsh and aloof Lily from Slytherin (in my fic only), and the funny thing is, the two total opposites attract. But that's not the problem. It's the feud between the 2 houses...
1. Feelings Revealed

__

To Love Was A Mistake

****

the first Harry Potter story by

Stardust Firebolt

Author's note: I just wondered what it was really like when Harry's father fell in love, so I created this _light-hearted_ story! It's just for fun, really, don't take it too seriously ^_^ By the way, I'm unsure as to whether James was a Chaser or a Seeker, so I'll just put him as a Chaser in this story. (Because in the movie James is supposedly a Seeker, but J.K. Rowling mentioned in an interview once that James was a Chaser.)

*Seen through the eyes of James*

God, was she damn beautiful. Strange how he never thought that way before. Maybe it was because they were in separate houses; he was in Gryffindor, and she in Slytherin, which were ultimate rivals. Perhaps it was also the personality clash - he was quiet, reserved, meek and shy, whereas she was the outgoing, more obnoxious type. They did have one thing in common though - both had a passion for Quidditch, which was why he was a Chaser and she a Seeker, really excellent players, in the first place. But now as he watched her stride through the Great Hall, a jolt went through his heart - nothing to do with nerves at all.

'Hey Potter, whatcha starin' at?' Someone had poked him, and he stopped being mesmerized for one minute to turn around and demand, 'What?'

His best friend grinned. That same, annoying smile that got him irritated once in a while. 'Lily Evans again, huh?' he winked.

James started to blush as Sirius teased.

His other chubby friend, Peter Pettigrew, laughed. 'That's funny. I heard she was going out with - Oof!' Remus Lupin, his other best friend, had elbowed him.

James spoke sharply. 'With who?'

'Nothing, nothing...' Peter said in a sheepish tone.

James sighed. His best friends were so...

'I'm going to check on Minny.' Remus declared.

_'Minny?' _James, Sirius and Peter howled.

'What?' Remus asked.

'Since when did you...what's the _ridiculous _name again?' Sirius joked. He was always the funny one.

'Hello?' Minerva McGonagall had walked by and set her tray down at James' table. 'Mind if I sit here?'

'Oh no, not at all, _Minny!_' Sirius said in a sugary-sweet tone, and evoked laughs from James and Peter.

'Minny?' asked Minerva, confused.

'_I _don't think it's _funny._' Remus said stiffly.

'But of course, my dear man! You - Ow!' Sirius had been elbowed by Remus.

'Shut up, Sirius, and eat your sandwich.' Remus warned, and started stuffing food into Sirius' big and loud mouth.

Minerva nibbled daintily on her sandwich. James noticed she only had a tiny quarter of a sandwich on her plate (excluding the one she was eating), and a cup of juice. That was about it. Even the sandwich was just plain bread - no filling whatsoever.

'That's all you're eating?' James said disbelievingly.

Minerva smiled proudly. 'Yes. It's my new diet, and I'm sticking to it really well! I've already lost two pounds.'

James shook his head. Girls...

Sirius was grinning cheekily at Minerva. That prankster...he must be up to something now, James thought.

'Hey Minny - I mean, Mi_nerrrrrva_, are you free on Friday night?'

'Are you asking me out?' asked Minerva blatantly and put down her sandwich. James blanched - that was one thing about Minerva he didn't like. She was so straightforward.

'Not exactly.'

'Does that mean like a date?' continued Minerva.

'Noooooooo,' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'I've got better things to do than to go out with you - I mean, just listen, okay?'

'Whatever.' Minerva had now gone back to chewing her tiny portion of a sandwich. Doesn't she get _hungry? _James thought. 'I'm full.' Minerva announced. 'What? You're _full?_' cried James disbelievingly. Minerva gave him a glare, and James shut up at once.

'Miss Straight-A student, I, Sirius Black, am now asking you with honour, to go out with me on Friday night. If you're free, that is.' Sirius said casually. If he's asking her out how does he do it so calmly? James thought. Besides, he shouldn't be asking in the first place - Remus likes Minerva, he should know that.

'That's what I _said._' Minerva said, irritated. 'You are so annoying.'

'Thank you. Well?'

'Don't be a fool. You know I'll say no.' Minerva said.

'Why?' whined Sirius, and put on a pitying look.

Minerva rolled her pretty eyes, and touched him teasingly and lightly on the nose with a finger. She said, 'Because you're _so _un-likable. Good_bye_.' she sang, and walked away.

'There goes your chance, Remus.' Sirius said. 'Seriously, I don't know why you like her that much. She's so...stiff and so...studious and so...well, so..._diligent_. Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.'

'You mean you were asking her out for _Remus?'_ James asked. The strange things Sirius did...

'Duh,' Sirius said. 'What did you think - _me, _go out with that perfect princess? No way!' Sirius gagged.

'She's not -' Remus argued.

'Okay, I got your point.' Sirius said hastily. He turned back to James and grinned. 'Want me to ask the Bad Girl for you?' he asked teasingly, meaning Lily Evans, the beautiful and loud girl from Slytherin - the girl James had recently taken a liking to, after a Quidditch match.

James looked at the Slytherin table. Lily was currently using vulgar words to scold another girl.

James shook his head. 'No thanks.'

'Not the right one for you, huh? Seriously, I think she would be the right one for me - loud, prankster, obnoxious, rude like me. Too bad she's your girl now.' Sirius said, and winked.

James smiled. No surprise - Lily was easy to like.

*Seen through the eyes of Lily*

'Severus is so cute. Really. He's so _bad_...and _wicked_...and everything! I think I'd be the right one for him.' Lily said proudly.

'Ha! You'd win him over - no guy escapes the clutches of the Sophisticated Evans! You're attractive and charming, you know, plus you're so...BAD. Guys line up.' said her best friend, Dawn Leigher.

'I know.' Lily said. 'I saw James Potter checking me out today.'

'Oh...God, really?' Dawn squealed.

'Obviously...I'm _so _irresistible! Even a Chaser from Gryffindor falls for me...too bad I don't like him, though.' Lily smirked.

'Why?' asked Dawn.

'Well, he's become so...goody-two-shoes recently. Ever seen him breaking a rule lately?' Lily said.

'But he's so cute!' Dawn swooned.

Lily ignored the comment. 'Plus, he's from Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't hang out...much less to say to fall in love? Imagine the rumours going around. My reputation wouldn't quite be the same, since we're rival houses...Sure, he seems kind of sweet, but he's not my type either.' she explained.

'Huh! If I were you, I'd snatch him up right away.' sighed Dawn wistfully. 'Anyway, how was Greg today?'

'Greg?' Lily repeated and yawned. 'Boring, as usual. I _know _he's trying so hard, but I think I'm gonna drop him.'

'You mean, dump him? But that would be the fourteenth ex-boyfriend!' Dawn cried.

Lily looked sheepish. 'Come on, I'm not _that _bad, am I? You make me sound like I'm a playgirl. I'm serious about relationships, you know - at least some of them. I just haven't found the right one yet - one I can love wholeheartedly. Those relationships just didn't work out - I didn't really _love _them though. Only for a short time. Quit exaggerating about the break-ups.'

'Aw, man! You can't ignore the facts! There was Peter, and Andrew, and Darrell...' Dawn was counting them off her fingers.

'Come _on!_' laughed Lily. 'Stop it. But I do think Severus is charming.'

'Lily, you found Peter, Andrew, Darrell, Greg and Jeremy charming but they didn't work out, did they?' teased Dawn.

'I'm serious, Dawn. I've got this...strange feeling every time I meet him. That didn't come when I dated those...oh, all right, fourteen boys back then. Basically, it's not just a...flirtatious kind of thing that I want with him - no, not just a fling. It's hard to explain really - very indescribable. Like I _know _he's the _right one _- the one I would even _spend my life _with.'

'I bet it's like me and James...' swooned Dawn.

_'Dawn!' _

'Okay, okay, I'm listening...'

'In addition he's so cool. Kind of _my_ type.'

'So you got your eye on him. Going after him?' Dawn asked.

Lily smiled. 'Sure. Severus will _never _regret falling in love with me for one minute.'

*Seen through the eyes of Sirius*

Sirius noticed James was looking very dreamy lately - a sight he really hadn't seen much in the seven years they'd known each other. Yes, they were currently seventh-years, and graduating from Hogwarts soon.

He knew James was crushing on the lovely Lily Evans, but he didn't think it'd be that serious. He looked for her everywhere he went; and when he didn't see her he'd get all disappointed.

Sirius didn't know much about how James started loving Lily, only during a Quidditch match he witnessed.

There was fierce competition between Gryffindor and Slytherin. James was flying around, looking for the Snitch. Sirius had noticed the new Slytherin seeker was immensely attractive, but he hoped that point wouldn't affect James' concentration. He knew James had a rather soft spot for girls, especially pretty girls. There was one incident last year that proved this; James was going out with a girl he deeply loved, after being attracted to her beauty, only to have his heart broken by her dumping of him since she didn't really love him, which resulted in him shutting himself out from the outside world, he'd almost become autistic. Luckily, he picked himself up and got on with his life. Sirius always knew James could be such a wimp at times - that's why he saved Severus from the Whomping Willow in the first place.

But now Sirius' thoughts were focused on the game. The Slytherin Beaters showed no mercy; a Bludger had just missed James by inches and almost sent him toppling off his broom. Lily, the fresh Seeker for Slytherin, didn't seem to care where the Snitch was; in fact she was filing her nails in mid-air, just suspending there with her broom, gently giving her nails a shine.

'Oh!' she said when her nail-filer spiralled to the ground below. Sirius grinned. 'That'll teach her - Quidditch isn't for manicure!'

Lily certainly had her eyes darting back to the game now. She flashed a dazzling smile at the Gryffindor Keeper (Williard Flounge), and the Keeper, distracted, failed to stop the Slytherin Chasers from scoring a goal.

'GOAL!' The Slytherin side of the stadium roared happily, whilst the dejected Gryffindors started booing.

'That girl's a cheat -'

'She _charmed _Williard!'

'That Williard is _such _a playboy - gave in to temptation!'

'She just had to _smile _and the guy lost his stand!'

Lily certainly seemed proud of herself for having resorted to such a dirty trick. Maybe she wasn't the best Seeker but she sure was intelligent and cunning - all the traits of a true Slytherin. James was now shaking his head sadly as Williard (the Quidditch captain as well) called for time-out and gave his team-members a pep talk.

'Right guys, give it your best shot.' Sirius could hear Williard say, and saw him mount his broom. James followed.

_'We've got spirit! Gryffindor rocks! Yeah, Gryffindor! Go...Gryffindor!'_ the cheerleaders were shouting. Professor Dumbledore had introduced a new scheme as part of a Muggle Studies study, to have actual cheerleaders for matches and big sports events like Quidditch. The head cheerleader's a babe, thought Sirius helplessly.

'Are you ready, girls? Come on, let's give it all we've got!' The head cheerleader was shouting. 

The cheerleaders got into a formation and started dancing and cheering to a hit record in the wizarding world, _Timeless Magic _by the popular, sassy, newest and hip wizarding pop music group, Kiss The Cat. 

'Oh...you know you ain't got spirit till you show it...' The cheerleaders sang.

'So come on, give it all you've got, show them what it's like to have G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R spirit! Then you'll know it's like _timeless magic_....' 

They danced a few more numbers, then started their latest and newest cheer.

'I _said..._' The head cheerleader yelled.

On cue, the other cheerleaders yelled back, '_Brrr_...It's _cold _in here! I said there _must _be some Gryffins in the _at_mos_phere_! I _said, _brrrr...it's cold in here! I said, there must be some Gryffins in the atmosphere! I said, _oh-ee-oh-ee-oh, _ice, ice, ice, _oh-ee-oh-ee-oh, _ice, ice, ice! Here we go!'

They moved so rhythmically and systemically; and it was so flawless that they could even beat the lousy and ugly Slytherin cheerleaders.

'Awesome! Oh, wow! Like, totally freak me out. I mean, right now! We Gryffindors are the best!' the Gryffindor cheerleaders screamed as they twirled when the Gryffindor Chasers scored a goal.

The Slytherin cheerleaders refused to concede defeat. They screamed back, 

_'I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot. _

I'm bitchy, great hair, the boys all LOVE to stare. 

I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything YOU'RE not. 

I'm PRETTY, I'm COOL, I DOMINATE this school. 

Who am I? Just guess, guys wanna touch my chest 

I'm ROCKIN', I smile, and many think I'm VILE.

I fly and I jump, you can look but don't you hump. Whoo!

I major, I roar, I swear I'm not a whore.

We cheer and we lead, 

We act like we're on speed.

You hate us 'coz we're beautiful but we don't like you either

We're cheerleaders

We are CHEERLEADERS!'

The Gryffindor cheerleaders started booing and shouting, 'Gryffindor rules, Slytherin sucks!'

James had just scored another goal. The Gryffindor team was now pulling ahead by two goals. It was a tough match.

Then came the spectacular dive. Everything went stock-still as everyone stared with anticipation. Some people gasped.

Candy, the Gryffindor Seeker, and Lily had pummelled towards the ground, practically broom-to-broom, and head-to-head. They were both plunging for the Snitch, which glinted at a Slytherin Beater's foot. James Potter was holding the Quaffle, flying next to the Beater. James was blocking Lily's way.

Alas! As Lily neared it, the Beater cracked James on the head with his bat so that James would spiral off course and clear Lily's way. Indeed James flew off course, hands clutching his head.

Candy, who got concerned with James, stopped chasing after the Snitch and sped off after the injured James. Lily too seemed worried and stopped in mid-air, giving up her chase for the Snitch. Sirius tried to make out what she was saying. She seemed to be saying, 'Oh God, are you okay?...Hey, you! Don't you know what you did just made us lose the _Snitch?_'

Lily seemed genuinely concerned about James.

_God, I hope she's not flirting just to get the Snitch,_ Sirius thought, rolling his eyes.

After Lily consoled James she sped off, grinning to herself.

Okay. She was, thought Sirius disbelievingly. She's such a good actress. Talk about fair play - she's playing it dirty as well.

Sirius could see something in James clicking. He was in love! It was obvious how he tailed her when he wasn't playing with the Quaffle, trying to strike up a conversation.

Damn, he's doing it again - just because she said something "nice", Sirius thought sadly. You should know better than to get into Lily Evans's hands - she's a real tough cookie. Just don't come back to me with a broken heart. Lily's famed for being ruthless with break-ups. Sirius shook his head, and missed the amazing catch Lily made with the Snitch. 

See? Sirius thought when he heard about it.

But it turned out that Lily had used unscrupulous means to achieve it so Candy turned out to be the winner. She hadn't seem too pissed, though.

'Hey Lily,' James had said after the match, following her to her locker room. 'Nice game.'

Lily only rolled her pretty eyes. 'Yeah, right.'

James didn't seem to notice and kept trying to talk, but she finally shut him down by saying, 'Do you mind?' she grinned, 'I want to change. This is the _girls' _locker room.'

James only nodded embarrassedly.

*Seen through the eyes of James*

Sirius got it all wrong. What James really saw that night was in total contrast with Sirius' statement. In actual fact, that wasn't it at all. What Sirius didn't understand was that Lily _had _been concerned.

Sure, she was flirting with the Gryffindor players to distract them from the game, and even he couldn't deny that she _was _attractive. However he wasn't so easily distracted. He even teased Lily about her dirty tricks during the match, when the Quaffle wasn't in his possession, so much that she got irritated and sped off with a killer frown, trying to avoid him.

But when he'd received that blow on the head by the blockhead Vincent Valent of Slytherin, Lily had rushed to his aid, no longer irritated, but wore a look of genuine despair and concern. He had not smiled then, but now he would make his tight lips curve into a charming grin - the smile that Sirius said attracted many girls to him.

He had loved the way she said it. 'Are you okay?'

Back then he thought, 'Ha! Lily Evans has _real _feelings! She's not as tough as she looks!'

But he hadn't taunted her about it, and till now he still kept it as a secret to himself, locked away safely in his lonely heart.

James was sure the feeling towards Lily was mutual. He couldn't explain why, but he just felt a special connection between the two of them.

*Seen through the eyes of Remus*

'Did you hear?' asked Mariela.

'Hear what?' asked Remus irritably. He hated gossipers like Mariela.

'Lily Evans's got another new boyfriend!' Mariela announced proudly.

'Whatever.' He couldn't care less about Lily's issues.

'No! Get it straight - she's got a _new _boyfriend!' 

'I _know! _I heard you the first time!'

'God! You'll never guess who it is!' Mariela laughed.

'So what? I pity all her ex-boyfriends. Okay? Is that what you want to hear?' Remus said, and started to leave.

'No! Say, aren't you rivals with Severus Snape?' Mariela inquired.

'Don't be so nosy, okay? Go away.' Remus replied.

'Don't blame me for not telling you!...God, James is going to be so mad,' she taunted.

Now that caught his attention. Anything to do with his best friends had to concern him.

'Okay, I give in. What?' Remus asked.

Mariela smiled. 'James likes Lily, right? Oh - look, I don't have to tell you. Look for yourself!' she said gleefully and skipped away.

Lily had approached his way - but not alone, though. Severus was clinging on her arm.

Lily crooned, 'Oh, you are _so _funny.' and gave him a peck on the cheek. Severus glowed with pleasure.

It made Remus sick. The two of them...together? God! Help all the people of Hogwarts - Severus has got to be the worst person on earth! And if James finds out...he'll probably have a heart attack. Why??? Why Severus, Lily??? James had better not find out!


	2. Worries

Continuation of **_To Love Is a Mistake_**

Chapter Two

*Seen through the eyes of Sirius*

James is in deep shit now, thought Sirius. He's in too deep with Lily, and now that he's found out about Severus and Lily....Hard not to, with Mariela gladly spreading it around and encouraging the rumour, and Severus parading Lily around like a prized trophy, with Lily cooing and kissing him every minute. It made Sirius sick.

James was slumped over the table at Madam Rosmerta's, depressed. 'Come on, ol' pal, you know it means nothing. The two of them together is just too funny, and they're probably pretending.' Sirius consoled.

James took another swig of his Butterbeer and wiped his mouth roughly on his sleeve. Of course, he was depressed enough he could drink authentic, alcoholic beer, but underage drinking was strictly prohibited, and he knew James wouldn't dare to break another Hogwarts rule (or even break England's law) after all the meaningless trouble he had caused two years ago, together with him. Oh, that time was definitely hell for James. Banned from Quidditch for a year, detention for a month, popularity drop to an all-time low...just because I talked him into it. Man, that makes me feel guilty! But I really just wanted to help him "boost his ego and popularity, to make his popularity even higher", as he had quoted greedily himself. How was I to know it'll backfire on him someday? I only thought being a cool troublemaker and yet not get caught would shoot him up to higher popularity! And that was true...before Dumbledore took it all away. Poor guy...hasn't been the same since. From that arrogant, conceited, self-centred, confident Quidditch player to a shaken, shy, timid and quiet Chaser. That's why he bailed Severus out of getting killed, something he wouldn't have done if not for Dumbledore catching him....Damn, he never picks himself up. It's time to do just that! Sirius thought solemnly.

James set the mug down on the table and returned to being speechless. Don't be so quiet!!! Let me know what you're thinking at least! I hate it when James locks me out of his world...must've been that stupid incident at Madam Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks that got him into trouble with Dumbledore that broke his confidence! And ironically...we're back in the same bar...

'I can't believe Severus,' James muttered.

'Ahhh, he's an arse - you know him, he'll dump Lily someday. Trust me! He just wants to have a fling with her - to boost his reputation and ego for a while...make all the other guys jealous...' Sirius said, trying to comfort James.

'No! That's even worse! I can tell Lily really loves him - if Severus breaks up with her she'll be downright heartbroken.' James retorted.

'You're a funny guy, James. The two of them together makes me puke - and you say Lily's _happy?_ I'll betcha Lily's just flirting around. I tell ya!' Sirius choked.

James seemed adamant. 'Say what you want, Sirius, I don't believe you. She isn't the tough cookie and flirting princess she seems - I'm sure of that. She loves him; look into her eyes and you'll see.'

'Stop thinking crazy, James! Sure, you're happy for her, but if you keep on being this pessimistic and wimpy, you'll never be able to win her heart!' Sirius argued.

'Me? Wimpy?' James said quietly, but Sirius could tell he was angry by the way his body froze in a rigid position, hands clenched tightly. 'I thought you were my best friend. How could you, of all people, say that against me??' Sirius hoped the old James was back.

'It's true, James! You're the most cowardly and most pessimistic guy I've ever met! You let a little thing like Dumbledore disappointed in you get you down! Look, since that incident, I haven't been mooching about like some quiet and autistic wimp, right? I'm still living! Unlike you - you seem so _dead,_ you know that? This isn't you! This isn't the _real _James Potter!' Sirius cried helplessly.

James shook his head. 'Well then, you don't really know me. This _is _the real me. You don't understand - you don't understand at all. I was wrong about you; I should've known better, Sirius.' James walked out with an aura of disappointment about him.

'Hey! You haven't paid, you...' Madam Rosmerta cried.

Sirius hurriedly paid for their drinks, and hurried out of the door to meet up with James. 'James! What do you mean by that?'

James stopped. 'You want to know, Sirius? You really want to know?'

Sirius nodded his head.

James sighed. 'I was never that stupid, macho guy you thought I was.'

Sirius was puzzled.

'You don't know me, Sirius. I...just was scared of who I really was...that's why I tried to change my image. Boosting my popularity was just a lame excuse...'

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked.

'Before I became Gryffindor Chaser...I was just this, lowly, unknown student. When I got picked as Chaser, the popularity got to my head. I didn't want to be the...same old, _boring _student. I was wrong, okay? Being "cool" wasn't exactly the smartest way. So get off my back.' James said.

'But...if that was temporary, then...you wouldn't have become an illegal Animagus.'

'Being an Animagus has nothing to do with boosting my popularity.' James growled. 'Don't you get it? It was for Remus, Sirius.'

Sirius shook his head. 'James...you've really changed.'

James had already started stalking off, but then he whirled around. 'So! Is this what it's been all about, then? You hung out with me just because you thought I was cool?'

'No! I don't mean it that way -'

'_Of course _you mean it that way, Sirius.' James said angrily. 'Who else would say I wasn't the real me? Just because I was sick of being rebellious?'

'No! James - '

'Forget it, Sirius.' James waved him off. 'Our friendship is over.' he spat.

*Seen through the eyes of James*

I can't believe Sirius is that kind of guy, James thought. To think I thought he was my best buddy.

James groaned. He was having a splitting headache - thinking of Lily and Sirius. At least he was lucky he didn't sleep in Sirius' dorm; he couldn't stand not looking him in the eye.

But what had possessed him to say that? They'd had many fights before because they rarely saw eye-to-eye, but James had never been that unreasonable.

Severus must have got to my head. What is that guy thinking?? Daring to hurt Lily like that...if I was in Slytherin, I'd smash his head on the table and tell him to take good care of Lily, or else...!

'That was really very sweet.' Lily's voice now floated along the corridors, sounding like music to James' ears. He flung the door open, not knowing what he was doing. He wanted to warn Severus, but not with Lily there. So instead, he headed for the bathroom.

But Severus blocked his way. James cleared his throat.

'Hey, wimp. Did I introduce my new girlfriend to you?' Severus sneered.

James raised an eyebrow, challenging him. 'Snake, would you please _have the courtesy _to get out of the way?' Snake was Severus Snape's corny nickname that he and Sirius had come up with to describe his character. It really suited him.

Lily tightened her grip on Severus' arm and Severus, noticing, smiled. 'Not until you see this.' he taunted and pressed Lily against a wall, kissing her all over the lips.

Okay, Sirius was right. He's disgusting, James thought, rolling his eyes. He slipped by the crazy kissing couple and locked himself in the bathroom.

I need to befriend Sirius again. Otherwise I _will _be bored - and super-jealous when Severus keeps going all over school performing that stupid stunt.

*Seen through Sirius' eyes*

Finally James realizes he can't do without a _great _friend like me. He was right - Severus _is _gross; treating poor Lily like some kissing toy. He remembered the first time he'd seen it:

He was on his way to Potions class when he heard a fair amount of people doing wolf-whistles and squeals of joy.

'God, what is going on?' he muttered and jostled his way through to peek through.

Yuck, what a fish, Sirius thought the first thing he saw it. 

Severus was pressing his lips against Lily's, puckering up like some goldfish, as if to announce, "Now it's official - you've all seen it! Me and Lily are together."

'You are disgusting, you know that, Snape?' Sirius had yelled.

Severus had broken away and everyone started jeering, before dispersing.

'Jealous, ain't you, Black? Like wimpy Potter.'

'Don't you call James a -' Sirius began angrily.

'He took it calmer than you did though, Black. You should learn from that wimp - always wimpy, never caring about anything. It's a great thing to be a wimp when it comes to this.' Severus snickered.

Lily looked guilty; but only for a split second.

'James is _not _a wimp.' Sirius said.

'Oh yeah? I _can't _imagine. What kind of _brave _hero bails out on a great plan to -' Severus stopped. He had almost said 'to kill me,' which meant he had almost blurted out Remus' secret - the night Sirius had been foolish enough to tell Severus about the Whomping Willow's secret.

'Shut up, Severus.' Sirius hissed. But he knew Severus wouldn't dare - Dumbledore was watching him.

'At least you're sane now, Black. Oh yeah, send my regards to that _brave _friend of yours - _smart _enough to get into trouble with Professor Dumbledore.' Severus laughed and dragged Lily away.

'I'll...get him one day...for me and for James!' Sirius said to himself in silent fury.

*Seen through the eyes of Severus*

She was attractive - oh wow, even more beautiful in the way she walked over to the trash bins to dump her cup of finished Cola. He couldn't stop staring at her. I never knew Ravenclaw girls were that _hot_, and till now I thought Gryffindor and Slytherin girls were the most beautiful. 

'What are you staring at?' asked Lily accusingly.

'What..?' Severus flushed hotly. He hoped Lily didn't catch him staring at the Ravenclaw girl - he'd be in hell. Lily was as tough as anyone could get. Why did Lily suddenly look ugly in comparison to that Ravenclaw girl...? God, he _must _stop thinking like that - he sounded like a dangerous flirt!

'Nothing. Looking at all the girls around here and thinking how they're so ugly compared to you.' Severus lied, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. 

That did it. Lily beamed proudly. Conceited ice-queen, Severus thought helplessly. That's why it had been so hard to win her heart in the first place. Yes, he'd had a tiny crush on her, like that arrogant James, but now they were an item, it didn't seem so significant anymore. In fact, now he got irritated at every move she made - which he used to think were cute.

'You really make me happy.' Lily said dreamily and laid her head on his shoulder. Severus, sub-consciously, jerked his shoulder irritably.

Lily took the hint. She looked crushed, and continued spooning up her spaghetti but now she was eating it with a dazed look, and playing with it with her fork.

'Oh, all right. What's wrong with you?' Severus said, a little too loudly, making everyone at the Slytherin table look up.

'Nothing.' mumbled Lily and shoved another mouthful of spaghetti in her mouth.

'Don't be so petty, okay?' Severus said, irritated.

Lily banged her fork down.

'What did you say?' she hissed dangerously. Suddenly she transformed back into the old Lily he used to know - untouchable, angry, icy.

'Oh, great. Now you're an ice-queen.' Severus said without thinking.

'Look.' Lily began, her tone cold and frosty. 'If we're fighting again I really don't want to start.'

'You're just so petty, that's why.' Severus argued.

'You're just so petty, that's why.' Lily mimicked in a sickening voice. She spat, 'And you're such a pathetic whiner.'

'Shut the hell up, Lily.' Severus said angrily. He'd tried to be patient, he'd tried to get out of a quarrel, but Lily was just pushing it further. Fine, if that's the way she wanted it. He's be as cold as her - he'd argue back for no reason. He's be like the iceberg she was.

In a voice dripping with sarcasm, Lily said, 'At least I don't f-' (she used a really bad profanity) '-ing look at girls and start drooling all over my freakin' self.'

'F-' (Severus retaliated using the profanity) 'off, Lily.'

'All right, you bastard,' Lily snarled. 'Let's take it outside.'

With that, Lily marched out of the Hogwarts castle, Severus following her like a sick dog.

*Seen through James' eyes*

The school stared after them, hungry for some action. After they went outside, immediately the entire school rushed to the glass windows and pressed their noses against the cold glass pane.

And what a blazing row it was! Severus and Lily were screaming at each other, but yet none of the teachers seemed to be doing anything about it.

Then Lily cracked. Severus dealt her a final vocal blow, and Lily's composure broke down. Severus left her there, and strode in smugly. Lily stared after him disbelievingly, and tried to remain as cool as she always was, as if she didn't care, but James knew her - inside, her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Lily was walking in, her head held high, but then midway she changed her mind and ran out of Hogwarts. James' eye was sharp enough to catch the glistening tear that dropped out of Lily's eye, making a streak across her cheek.

The school looked on in wonderment. Soon, there were buzzing rumours all over the school about what had happened, from something as harmless and simple as Lily being hurt by Severus stretching to ridiculous ones like Severus was going to kill Lily's father.

"I can't stand it anymore," James said loudly, slamming his book shut and causing heads to turn and glare at him.

"James, keep it down, we're in the library," Sirius whispered.

"I can't stand not knowing where Lily is! What if she gets hurt?" James hissed back.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Relax. Are you serious? What do you think she's gonna do - kill herself? She's _definitely _not the type."

James replied, "Say what you want, Sirius. It's getting late - what if she really isn't going to come back? At a time like this, it's hazardous to a girl's health."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, yeah...what you mean is that, _after _she gets raped, she'll get _eaten alive _by an insane three-headed monster and _then _spat out, her guts spilling everywhere. Then we'll go on a hunt for her missing eyeballs. _Very_ likely."

James rolled his eyes this time. "I'm going out to look for her." James stood up and started to leave.

Sirius stretched out his hand and pulled him back. _"Sit,"_ Sirius growled.

James shook Sirius' hand off. "I'm going."


	3. True Colours

****

Continuation of To Love Is A Mistake

__

Chapter 3

****

James snuck out of the castle, hoping Sirius wouldn't tell on him. He wandered around Hogsmeade aimlessly. Then, he felt thirsty and headed for The Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta's famous drink bar. Looking at it once more, he recalled the incident that he caused there two years ago.

_"Sirius, you're so slow! Hurry up!" hissed James._

"Hold on, hold on, I just wanna make sure I have everything here with me!" Sirius said.

It was dark, close to midnight, and the sky was lit with dim stars, reminding James of his dim chance of not getting caught if Sirius didn't hurry up. In fact, James could even feel it - this was the night he'd get into serious trouble. But...James shook it off. He was just scaring himself into not doing it. Well, he had to. How would he face up to the rest of Hogwarts if he behaved like such a wimp? After saving Severus the other time, he couldn't afford to behave like a wimp again. He'd take a risk.

"SIRIUS!" James hissed loudly. Sirius was still rummaging through his backpack. "Ah! Found it!" Sirius said triumphantly, holding up a spray can.

"Okay...ready?" James said anxiously.

"Yeah. Pity Remus and Peter couldn't come here tonight," Sirius said.

"You know Peter. He's such a coward, he obviously wouldn't dare. And Remus is ill again - always knew he was so frail. Well, anyway, let's get going. Wands ready," James instructed.

Sirius nodded and fished out his wand. James did the same.

"Okay...hold out your spray cans!" James said. "All right...1...2...3...Spray!" 

Sirius and James began spray-painting the back wall of The Three Broomsticks. Only just last week, they had planted weeds in the beautiful garden of Madam Rosmerta's, just for a joke, and the week before had smashed some beer bottles and scattered them around the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. They usually didn't do vandalism, and it made them feel guilty, but Severus' little gang had placed a bet and put him up to it. James had his pride - he couldn't refuse. However, he always had this prickling feeling that he was going to get caught.

Sirius flung away his now empty spray can and use his wand to make his work look messier. James did the same.

"All right, now that that's done, let's get the hell out of here," James said worriedly, stepping backwards and stepping right into a plant with thistles.

"Oh shit!" James cursed, holding his leg.

"Shut up," Sirius hissed angrily as James' words echoed out into the darkness.

"Damn it, there's a thorn in my foot!" James snarled, jumping around on one leg and knocking right into a tree. He tripped and fell over.

"James, you're such a klutz!" Sirius hissed. "Get out of HERE!" he snapped.

Too late. The noises James made had alerted Madam Rosmerta. 

"Who's there?" she croaked as she came out of the bar, which was also her house.

Sirius dared not make a sound. Pulling James up to his feet, he led a limping James away, but of course, he wasn't looking where he was going because he was so worried about Madam Rosmerta finding them out, that he slammed into a wall and literally saw stars.

Madam Rosmerta caught up with them and shone the candlelight on their faces. Sirius and James shielded their eyes from the light, but Madam Rosmerta had made no mistake about who they were.

"Sirius Black...and James Potter?" she said disbelievingly.

"Let's get out of here..." Sirius began.

Madam Rosmerta looked ready to explode.

"BEFORE SHE BLOWS HER TOP!" Sirius yelled, and ran off, James limping after him in the dark.

James closed his eyes. Yes, the next day had been a painful day all right, he thought grudgingly. The next day, he had been demoted to a lowly student, while Severus and his little friends were propelled to even greater heights. Ironically, after that incident, he always returned to this same bar...

The door of the bar flung open and someone staggered out, bumping right into him.

"Oh. James...you take care of her now. She's in a terrible state," Madam Rosmerta called out after him as the added weight on him made him stumble over backwards.

"Oof - oops, sorry," the female drunkard giggled as she fell on top of him and pinned him down. She rolled over and tried to stand up, her body swaying violently in different directions.

James thought he saw a pair of startlingly green eyes.

"Lily?" he tried tentatively.

"Yes, yes?" she replied, laughing again. "Who's that out there? I warn you, I'm armed!" With that, she began lashing out at the air, her fists whirling around everywhere.

James ducked this fighting cannonball. "Lily...let's get you back, okay? You're really drunk. What did you drink?"

"Drink?" Lily said, puzzled. Then she laughed and counted off her fingers. "I drank water today. Then, I drank grape juice - no, no, twenty-eight bottles of strong Butterbeer -"

"Lily," James cut in and tried to lead her back to Hogwarts. "It's late. Don't you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Lily repeated, still in a very drunken state. "Oh," she said, then she burst into tears and flung herself into James' arms. 

"S-S-Severus!" she wailed. "Don't leave me, please...I promise to be a good girl...I won't get jealous again, I p-p-promise!" She clung onto James even harder.

James was properly taken aback. He tried to pry Lily away from him. He said gently, "I'm not Severus, Lily, but I'm sure Severus is very worried about you now, so let's go back, shall we?"

"No!" Lily said, throwing a tantrum. "He doesn't want me back..." she whined. "Oh Severus!" she started singing loudly, but off-key. "How I love yoooooouuuu..." Lily was clinging onto James again. "Severus _broke up with me!_" she cried, and let out a large burp. "Oops, sorry, that was rude," she giggled.

Since Lily obviously wasn't going to let go of him, James decided to piggyback her back to school, but that would mean his back would hurt in the morning.

"Whoa!" Lily giggled and thumped James' back. "Faster, faster!"

James stumbled and fell to his knees. "Sorry," he panted. She really was heavy.

James struggled to find his balance. "Hold...on...Lily," he gasped, his legs wobbling to stand up.

*

Somehow they made it back to Hogwarts, but it was already extremely late. James didn't know the password to the Slytherin common room, so James had no choice but to use the only method - sneak Lily in into the Gryffindor one and put her there for the time being.

By now Lily was complaining of a hangover - _loudly. _Afraid that she would awake the entire school, James tried to shut her up. Lily then started snoring.

James wiped the sweat of his forehead. It had been quite a job to get Lily back. But where would she sleep? He had to admit, Lily looked pretty uncomfortable resting in an armchair.

James sighed. "Oh, all right," he thought aloud, giving in to the plan he had in mind. He scooped Lily's body up and carried it to his bed, where he lay her down. Everyone else in his dorm was asleep, but James moved stealthily; he couldn't take another risk. In order for his fellow roommates not to find out that _Lily Evans _was sleeping in his bed, he took out his Invisibility Cloak and covered Lily with it. Having nowhere else to sleep, and not daring to get too close to Lily, James settled on the floor beside his bed and rested his head against the bedpost of the bunk bed. Early in the morning, he could wake up before the others, and no one would ever know.

*Seen through Lily's eyes*

_A fly! _Lily thought, and tried to lift her head to catch it. But her head felt too heavy, her arms felt like they were metal nailed to wood, and her feet had grown to ten times their original size. How strange! she thought. Have I grown out of proportion?

Lily looked around her. It was still dark, and she wondered vaguely why she was in a...different bedroom. And why was there _a guy sleeping at the head of her bed?_

Lily struggled to sit up, in shock. Then the earlier events of the day came back to her. How Severus, the man she loved, had dumped her. How she had run off in depression, in need of a good, strong drink to ease her mind. How the school watched her run, knowing that Lily Evans wasn't the same again. How she got rescued by an unknown saviour. How that saviour had tried to tell her everything was going to be fine. And how Lily had wanted to believe - and almost believed - those comforting words. 

Lily turned her attention towards the dark-haired stranger resting peacefully at the bedpost. Her invisibility cloak slipped off a little, revealing her radiant red hair and green eyes. For a while, the stranger seemed so familiar somehow, and gave Lily a mysterious sense that she had already known him in her lifetime.

Leaning forward, she wanted to catch a glimpse of her rescuer. The one who had been there for her. Hopefully, she wanted it to be Severus. Or else a Slytherin who had fantasies of her.

Lily was so wrong. And she wished her curiosity did not get the better of her.

There was no mistaking the way his messy black hair grew everywhere, and the way his beautiful eyes shut gently when they were asleep.

It was James Potter - not a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff even, but a Gryffindor.

Lily had longed to touch his hair that ruffled gently as the night breeze blew in, as if to thank him for getting her back to Hogwarts, but she restrained herself.

Slytherins and Gryffindors had to keep their distance. They were rival houses. And she shouldn't even be bearing feelings for an _outstanding _Gryffindor like James Potter - especially Severus Snape's rival - because she loved Severus, didn't she?

Yes, that's it, Lily thought. Maybe I don't even _like _James. I'm just _grateful _to him for bringing me back here. 

So...I should get back to my _own house._

*

"Lily - where were you last night?"

"What happened between you and Severus?"

"Tell us everything, please!"

The group of chattering Slytherin girls gathered around the tired Lily Evans.

"Don't _ask anything_," Dawn, Lily's best friend, hissed, and steered Lily away from the crowd.

Lily's green eyes caught the sight of James' brown ones, and she looked away quickly.

"I know your secret. Astronomy Tower, 10 pm, see you there," James whispered as he passed by.

_Damn, now he thinks I've got some sort of...of _thing _for him, _thought Lily angrily. _I DON'T LOVE JAMES POTTER! _she wanted to scream. She only treated him like a friend - and that was saying something, because she once looked at him as a rival.

Severus was coming along now. Lily ached to jump into his embrace, but hot tears burned her eyes before she could respond.

Severus was holding the hand of the same Ravenclaw girl he had laid his sly eyes on the day before.

"Lily...Lily, calm down. It's not wise to do anything," Dawn said softly, as if she could read Lily's thoughts.

I'm _not _going to do anything, Lily thought furiously. Just give that b*tch a good kick up the a-

Lily's chain of thoughts were interrupted by Severus' silky voice that cut through the air so swiftly it pierced Lily's heart and made it bleed. "Hello Lily," he said, smirking.

"S-Severus," Lily stammered, half-angry and half-aching to love him all over again.

"Have you met my..." Severus smiled. "_new _girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Lily.

"I...I believe we _have met,_" Lily growled, grasping the Ravenclaw's hand so tightly that the girl's eyes shot up in shock.

"Good," Severus replied, smirking again. "See you around."

Lily had to struggle with her inner thoughts of running after Severus and wrapping her arms around him, begging him to take her back and shove the girl away, or keep up the facade of being the coolest girl in school by acting she didn't care. But she cared - she _cared _so much it _hurt._

But to Lily, reputation was everything that mattered. For since she was young, she had learned that being shy wasn't a good thing. Lily actually wasn't a mean girl; she was just quiet. No one ever knew how lonely she was. Being a witch all alone in a different world wasn't easy, and only her parents supported her. Her older sister, Petunia, wasn't any help. Jealous that Lily managed to get all her parents' attention, she stopped talking to Lily which upset her a lot, since they used to be extremely close. 

Lily was very attractive, and since she was so quiet, in her first year most people just assumed she was arrogant and haughty. But because she became popular that way, for being an ice queen, guys lined up to go out with her just to boost their ego and parade her around like the figurines people sold in gift shops. No guy had ever gone out with her because they _liked her, _for who she was, and it hurt that she was just a fling to Severus, whom she cherished and loved a lot.

_Lily and some girls were travelling to Hogwarts on the first day of school, and conversation was okay until..._

_"Oh, so you're a Muggle-born witch?" the first-year girl snickered._

"Uh, yes," Lily said timidly.

"Look girls, there's a Mudblood among us," the girl sneered. "We pure-bloods hate Mudbloods don't we? So what does that mean?"

"Push her into the water!" her clique replied.

"No, please...don't..." Lily protested as the girl rocked the boat violently, laughing evilly all the way.

"Bye bye, Mudblood! Say hello to the octopus for me!" the girl shrieked, and flung Lily into the water.

Lily couldn't swim; she had hydrophobia. Luckily, she was fished out by some guys in a nearby boat.

"Are you okay? Gosh, you're wet," someone remarked.

"Of course _I'm wet, I was in the _water, _you idiot, what do you expect?" spat Lily angrily. She hadn't meant for her words to come out that way, it just did. She was so angry. She actually wanted to say thank you, but halfway the words got lost in her throat._

"Geez, chill, don't get so uptight, girl," the same guy remarked. 

And ever since then Lily Evans was misunderstood to be an ice queen.

*


	4. The Truth and the Start of Something

__

*** The Continuation of **To Love Is A Mistake *****

****

Chapter Four

__

A/N: I really hope you like my story so far, and in this chapter things start to get a little awry...so watch out for that ^_^

Lily shut her eyes in thought, then opened them and consulted her watch. Nine-fifty in the night. Strangely enough, even though she didn't want to go and meet James Potter, she sub-consciously and naturally kept staring at her watch.

_"I know your secret," _he had said. Know what secret? She didn't have anything to hide.

Unless he was talking about Severus breaking up with her, which the rest of the school kind of knew about already. Just thinking about it made her sad, and a lone tear fell from her striking emerald eyes. She was deeply in love with Severus, but until now she had never felt unrequited love before.

"That's it. I'm going to see him anyway," Lily pondered out aloud.

"Lily...where are you going?" Dawn said sleepily.

"Shhh," she reassured her best friend. "Just out for a little stroll. Okay?"

"Mmm," Dawn replied.

Lily shut the door behind her and made her way cautiously to the tower.

*

He had kept his promise. He was waiting there for her, lazily staring out at the inky black sky beyond. His black hair was still the same as always, sticking up at the back as it did usually. Something about him gave out this aura that made her feel at ease, and calm her fears down, as if she could spill out her heart to him.

"I thought you wouldn't come," he said quietly.

"Do you really think of me that way - a person who does not keep promises and makes others wait in cold in the dead of the night?" she countered.

He didn't reply. "I expected that answer, Lily Evans," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Lily said.

He snorted. "This isn't who you really are, is it?"

"Look, I don't like time-wasters. If you have something to say, just spit it out!" Lily said.

He smiled wryly. "Yes, this isn't who you really are."

Lily knew he was dangerously close to the truth. "_This..._is the secret of mine you were talking about?"

"You're just like me, Lily. But I've changed, haven't I?" James replied.

"If you're talking about changing from a stupid idiot who went around creating trouble, to a stupid idiot who goes around getting pushed about by other people, then the answer is yes."

"You know that's not what I mean," James said. "Two years ago, I was a stupid, naive, arrogant Quidditch player who founded the Marauders with my other three best friends and played pranks on other people, acting like I was tough and everything. But that wasn't who I am," James now turned around to face Lily. "The shy, quiet, dense guy you see is the real me. I was scared of who I was."

Lily tried to ignore the fact that he bore an amazing resemblance to her character. "You know that's not true. You just became wimpy after Dumbledore lost his faith in you."

James shook his head sadly. "That wasn't the case. I was disgusted with myself for trying to pretend to be somebody I wasn't. And aren't you tired of pretending somebody you aren't too?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily said angrily. "I'm leaving now."

"No," James said firmly, took her hand and pulled her back. "To the rest of the world you present a cool princess face, but to me you present a face that tells me you don't want to do this anymore."

Lily wrenched her hand out of James' grip. "Liar," she said softly.

"I'm not lying," he said. "I was the one who pulled you out of the water in our first year, remember?"

The flashback came back into Lily's mind. "It was _you_," she said.

"And you hated being pushed around by those bullying girls, so you took on a negative attitude towards life and became Hogwarts' most famous ice queen," James explained.

"You...you _know_," Lily said, defeated.

"Of course I know! I was like that," James said.

The attitude had settled back in into Lily again. "Well, okay, so you're right. But that's _you _and I'm me and I _like _getting all the attention! So leave me be."

"Really?" James cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "You like being such a cool girl so much that you don't care if _Severus _breaks up with you?"

Lily shot him a lethal glare. She could feel her defences crumbling, as it always did whenever Severus was mentioned. "I...I don't care," she said, trying to sound smug about it.

"You don't care? So you drink twenty-eight bottles of strong Butterbeer because you don't care if Severus breaks up with you?" James asked indignantly.

"Please...stop it!" Lily broke down and cried, harder than she ever had in her life. "Why are asking me such questions?"

"I'm...I'm sorry," James said, surprised. He tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Lily said, swatting his hand away.

"You really loved Severus, didn't you," James stated. It wasn't even a question, it was a statement; a fact.

"O-Of course," Lily blubbered, sniffing.

James waited for her to regain her composure.

"I...I have to go now," Lily said.

"Okay," James said tonelessly.

Lily started to walk away, but turned back to look at him for one last request, which proved she still wanted her reputation more than anything.

"Please...please don't tell anyone that I cried, okay?"

*Seen through the eyes of Severus*

"Today, we have a new member in our faction," the stranger announced. "he was recommended by our spy in Hogwarts - the Potions master. He is young, a student from Hogwarts, but is willing to be part of our secret society. With him, we can all unite and become more powerful! Our ranks will rise!"

Everyone applauded.

"Thank you. I'm not worthy of your applause, and I still have much more to learn. Please give me your guidance," Severus replied.

"We aren't a strong group of Dark wizards yet, but the bigger, the better. It means our hopes have risen. Right now, our leader is still training to become the best Dark wizard, so we wait for his return while we recruit more members into our society.

"We must be sure of your loyalty. We have predicted that in two years, our leader will take over the world. But we must be sure you will follow him throughout.

"Are you ready to prove your worth to the Dark Side?" the mysterious stranger said.

"Yes...yes, of course. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it," Severus said.

"Okay...bring me _that_ girl...the one I said was worthy of sacrifice," the stranger said.

"Yes, Master...at once," Severus said obediently.

*

"Lily..." Severus said seductively.

"What?" she snapped. Apparently she was still heartbroken.

"I'm sorry...for what I did to you, my love," Severus said softly in Lily's ear, and stretched out a long finger to stroke her cheek.

Lily jerked away.

"Why?...Why are you avoiding me?" Severus said, pretending to sound hurt. In actual fact he was disgusted to talk to Lily again. "I thought you loved me."

"Well maybe I did," Lily said. "But...not anymore..." she said hesitantly, as if unsure. Severus noticed that Lily's voice broke on the last word, as if she were choking back tears.

"Come now, Lily...don't hide. You can't run away from our relationship...our feelings..." Severus continued flirtatiously.

"I-I don't..." Lily burst into tears and flung herself at Severus. "I love you, Severus...I can't fake my indifference anymore..."

Severus' mouth twitched horribly. 

_Oh yeah, Phase One of the plan completed._

*Seen through the eyes of Lily*

Lily's mind was in a whirl! Within days, she and Severus were a couple again, and of course whatever feelings she had for James went right out of the door of her heart. She should've known - he was merely an infatuation, an object of love when she had been lonely. Her one true love was Severus - and he would be with her forever!

Dawn had noticed, of course. "Hey. You seem to be in a happy mood today."

"Of course!" Lily said joyfully. "I'm back with Severus again - I always knew we were meant for each other. That _stupid_ Ravenclaw bimbo was just a fling!" she said with glee.

Dawn looked hesitant. "Um...I don't know if I should tell you this."

"What?" Lily asked, doing a merry jig.

Dawn looked away, guilty. "It's just...maybe you should be cautious of Severus."

"Are you _jealous?_" Lily cried indignantly. "You're supposed to be happy for me!" 

Dawn nodded, but Lily noticed it was forcibly done. "Yes, you're right. It's nothing. Never mind."

*

On Valentine's Day, Severus was extremely sweet to Lily. After giving her flowers, a personalized locket and an emerald necklace which brought out the colour of her eyes, he had sat her down on a Slytherin armchair and made her feel like a queen.

Severus smiled at Lily. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Lily said.

"Yes...meet me at the cliff outside of Hogwarts at eleven. Bring no one with you. I want it to be...just for us," Severus moved in and tenderly kissed Lily on the lips.

Just one kiss was enough. Lily had made her promise.

*Seen through the eyes of James*

She had come to him that night. Dawn had come running to him in anxiety. For a while, he had suspected something, but was not sure of it. He was sure Severus had changed - which meant his girlfriend, Lily, would be in danger if he did.

_"He has an evil, maniac look in his eyes recently," _Dawn had said. _"He scares me half to death."_

"I tried to warn Lily, but she was so blinded by her love that she would not listen."

Usually Slytherins did not run to Gryffindors for help, but Dawn made an exception. She knew only James knew Lily well enough to save her from the clutches of the half-insane Severus.

_"She's missing from her bed and she hasn't been back for hours! What shall we do?"_

James had no clue. Where would Severus go? And why would he take Lily away? Needing to find the answers, James took out his invisibility cloak, and telling no one, slipped out of the castle in search for his loved one.

*Seen through the eyes of Lily*

Severus and Lily had been making out heavily, and Lily was left breathless and giddy-headed.

"Let's head down to the lake, shall we?" Severus asked.

Lily gasped. "The lake!" The lake was a famed make-out spot for couples. After the thousands of kisses Severus had planted on her lips, he still wanted more?

_He must really love me, _thought Lily happily, tears of joy threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Severus practically dragged Lily all the way to the lake. Lily shut her eyes and pursed her lips out, in anticipation for Severus' kiss. (After all, she was rather obsessed with Severus, and love makes people do silly things.)

Instead, she felt a blow across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Severus' face looming in dangerously close to her, his cold, black eyes carrying a hint of insanity that threatened to engulf her.

"Severus?" Lily whimpered softly. What had come over him?

"You fool," he hissed. "It was all a sham. Maybe I loved you once before, but now, you are merely an object of sacrifice for me. And now...meet your doom!" he screeched, and dived for Lily, who dodged and took off as fast as she could.

"Help!" screamed Lily. "HELP!!!"

_"Impedimenta!" _Severus bellowed. The spell hit Lily directly at her pumping legs, and Lily stumbled and fell over. Her speed had rapidly slowed down, since Severus used a slowing down jinx. Severus caught up with Lily and grabbed her - hard - by the hair and dragged her to the flat stone at the lakeside.

"S-Severus...please...what are you doing...?" Lily said, really terrified by now.

"I must prove my worth to the Dark Lord! _Die!" _Severus flung Lily into the lake, where Lily's head bobbed up and down, gasping for breath.

"Help...HELP!!" Lily shrieked, but her echoes were unheard.

Suddenly, Severus was knocked out by a male figure who had crept up behind him.


	5. Confusion

**__**

**To Love Is A Mistake**

Chapter Five

Author's Note: **Thank you all for giving me your support by submitting in your reviews. I greatly appreciate it, for I believe a writer can only improve by getting comments and suggestions. Please continue to review my fics. ^_^**

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that I have mentioned in my story below, they all belong to J.K Rowling. The song that I have included (only a part of it) belongs to the soundtrack of Moulin Rouge, and to Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor, so I do not own it, PLEASSSSE don't sue me!_

****

Now let's get on with the story!

"Lily!" James cried hoarsely, and dived into the lake to save her after putting a spell on himself so he could breathe underwater. Lily's head had already gone underwater, probably caught by the large octopus or something.

It was dark and murky and James was extremely uncomfortable, swimming in robes. He muttered "Lumos" to his wand, but it didn't light up.

_Please, please, please let Lily be alive, _he thought desperately.

James dived down even further, and got attacked by a lashing octopus.

"Damn you, could you just PISS OFF!" James yelled at the octopus.

Unfortunately, the octopus never did understand English, so James blasted a few spells at it. It finally moved away, probably tickled by the stream of spells sent at it.

Hidden behind the octopus was Lily, floating lifelessly, her chest heaving slowly, as if she was running out of breath. Her figure was contrasted against the dark backdrop, which made her stand out as a beautiful princess, blessed with the gift of serenity and the beauty of her green eyes.

James said a silent prayer thanking God, then he swam to her, but was immediately blocked by a swarm of talking fishes he never knew existed in the lake.

"Do not touch her - she is dead. She will never come back to life," a fish said.

"What the hell are you talking about? She isn't dead yet - _look!_" James yelled, trying to break through the shoals of fish.

"She will be offered up to our King. No one can save her. Because someone threw her into the lake as an object of sacrifice, we must accept it. Unless..."

"Unless what? I'll do anything!" James said desperately.

"She gets a kiss of life from her true love," the fish said.

James was crestfallen - he couldn't do that. Severus was the one Lily loved, and kissing her wouldn't do any good. But he could try - he never knew.

"Let me try," James pleaded.

At his words, the fish parted and James swam through. As he neared Lily, suddenly a song played into his head, out of nowhere.

__

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

James looked at Lily - her pale face in the dim light, her eyes gently shut, her red hair like ambers of fire against the black colour of the water, like paint. The colour of health had been drained out of her skin, her skin now eerily white.

James' heart broke to see Lily this dead. He leaned in to place his lips on her own cold ones, to give some of his life into her; to encourage her to wake up so that he could hear her voice again.

__

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

James parted from Lily just as Lily's eyes fluttered open, her emerald eyes looking around in wonderment. Around them, the fish _clapped_ [A/N: sorry, I mean, I invented these crazy fish just because I couldn't think of anything else :) ] in awe. Obviously Lily didn't know what was going on, but then suddenly she couldn't see anything else but the world she and James was in, and there was a song playing at the back of her head, a song that seemed strangely familiar.

__

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

"James?" Lily said weakly. She was bewildered at these feelings tossing her around like her heart was a bouncing basketball.

"Don't say anything, Lily," James said quietly.

Lily was glad he said that, because she chose that perfect moment to faint in his arms.

*

When Lily came to, she was in the Infirmary, but no one else was around except Madam Florine, the matron of the Infirmary. She was glad of the peace and quiet, and the silence, as she could finally think her issues out clearly.

_Severus tried to kill me, _she thought sadly, the thought crushing on her heart like a heavy block of stone.

_He took advantage of me._

Lily shed tears, her vision now blurring over.

_And my knight in shining armour...._

Lily sighed.

_Is James Potter._

Lily rolled over, trying to forget James.

_Again, _she thought exasperatedly.

_Every time I get into trouble, he comes, like he was meant for me._

MEANT FOR ME?! What I am talking about?

But Lily had to admit, the feeling of seeing James there for her, her rescuer; her saviour; her comforter, couldn't just stretch to relief. It was...a nice feeling. Of warmth and of strength.

_He was there to pick the pieces for me when my heart shattered. And he never let go of those pieces, so obviously most of my heart belongs there with him now._

James was the only one who was there for me when Severus broke up with me. He bothered to come looking for me, when I expected Severus. He didn't mind that I treated him like a idiot. 

And James rescued me today, didn't he?

STOP IT, LILY. Seriously!

Lily turned over to the other side, trying to ignore her feelings.

_I'm supposed to love Severus._

SEVERUS. Severus Snape, the love of my life.

Or not.

STOP IT. You know he is.

The love of your life...

Lily sat up, frustrated.

_Why can't I stop thinking about James Potter?_

I'm not IN love with him!

I'm not, I'm not.

I AM NOT. Get that into your stupid head.

Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter.

Shut up, debated Lily in her mind, arguing with the other voice in her brain. _How can I fall for him so fast? It's only a few incidents. I'll just ignore it. I love Severus. How can I ever love his arch-enemy?_

Lily settled back down, relieved that she had settled her relationships. She hated James for ruining her perfect life, turning it upside-down. Before he rudely intruded into her life, she could have just loved Severus as one, as a whole. Now she was two-timing him, deceiving him and also deceiving herself.

_James probably put some sort of weird love spell on me. Yes, that's right. That's why I'm feeling this way. I'll settle scores with him tomorrow - bash him up or something for messing with my mind and heart._

Lily tried to sleep, but thoughts popped into her brain once more.

_But why would Severus want to kill me?_

I thought we settled that already? thought Lily, angry with herself for being so confused.

_Maybe he was under control of somebody. Yes...that's the answer. Now go to sleep already._

Glad that she finally could answer her own questions, she settled off into a dreamless sleep. Because of her deep love for Severus, she was even able to ignore the nagging voice at the back of her brain, telling her that she must love James.

*

"You've got a fair amount of admirers, Miss Evans," Madam Florine smiled, wheeling an entire cart of get-well cards from her fellow schoolmates.

"Mmm," Lily merely said, but her heart leapt. _Maybe there's a card from Severus in there... _she thought hopefully.

"Enjoy reading them, Miss Evans," Madam Florine turned on her heel and walked over to her desk at the other side of the room, leaving her in peace.

Lily rummaged through all her get-well cards and little gifts, ignoring all the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ones and only looking for the ones from the guys of Slytherin. She was disappointed.

_There's none from Severus..._

Suddenly the door opened; someone had entered the Infirmary.

"You can't come in yet. Miss Evans says she's not ready to see anyone," she could hear Madam Florine say.

_Maybe that's Severus, coming to see me personally!_

"Who is it? Let him see me," Lily called out.

"Hello," Sirius Black's face peeked around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded rudely. She disliked anyone in the company of James Potter. Anyone who knew him was as mean as he was - messing with other people's hearts and minds.

"Geez, can't a guy see you without getting snapped at?" Sirius retorted, and even though she didn't invite him to sit down, he pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Oh, stuff from admirers, huh?" Sirius tried to strike a conversation.

"If you have nothing else to say, _get out. _I'm expecting someone," Lily said sourly.

"Oh?" Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

_Just like James...I mean, shut up, Lily, don't think about him, _Lily scolded herself mentally.

"Yes," Lily said firmly, crossing her arms and looking suggestively at the door.

"Tut, tut, tut, what a temper," Sirius smiled. "The kind of girl I like. Fiery yet cold."

"Shut up," retorted Lily, her red hair reflecting the anger in her eyes.

Sirius shrugged. "If you keep that act up, I won't show you the one special card you've been waiting to see."

"What, a card from _James Potter?_" Lily drawled sarcastically.

"Ooh, you are so cute when you get sarcastic," Sirius chuckled. Then, he suddenly made a disgusted face. "No, it's not from James."

"Really?" Lily said hopefully, in case it was a card from Severus.

"Now you're so sweet. Really, Lily - you're as calm as water when you want to be, then hard as steel as well," Sirius said.

"Shut up, Sirius, or else I won't let you in anymore. Now _give it_," Lily said.

"Here you go," Sirius held out a yellow card to her, but before Lily could touch it, he hid it away and yawned. "You gotta be faster than that, Lily."

"Sirius Black!" warned Lily.

"Now, now, getting angry are we? Smile again, Lily, then I'll show it to you," Sirius said, teasing her.

Lily had to use every ounce of her self-control not to give him a black eye. Instead, she formed a small, sarcastic smile, in which Sirius _howled _at.

"Oh, that's a good one," Sirius laughed. "Anyway, you have to pay me for my postal services."

"You -" Lily started.

Sirius waved the card temptingly in front of her face.

"Very well," Lily sighed resignedly and tiredly. "What?"

"Give me a massage," Sirius said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Lily wanted to smack him - _HARD - _so as to wipe that silly grin off his face. Like all the other flirtatious guys, he wanted a taste of Lily Evans.

_Very well. You want me? So you've got it, _thought Lily, a smirk creeping up her face. _Two can play this game._

"All right, Sirius," Lily said seductively. "Come closer."

Sirius chuckled again, but responded.

Lily placed her hands on Sirius' strong shoulders, and started to massage them gently.

"Ohhhhhh...that's nice. Oh, just what my aching shoulders need..." Sirius smiled.

Lily began to massage more vigorously.

"Stop, Lily, you're going a bit too fast...normal pace please..."

Lily didn't stop. In fact, she put on more force and practically wrenched the flesh out of his bones.

"No, Lily! _Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Sirius yelled, and yanked Lily's hands away from him. As he recuperated from Lily's special massage, Lily caught the card and opened it.

It said:

****

My dear Lily,

I am sorry that I have not been able to visit you lately, as I have been assigned a huge amount of homework. I am terribly sorry about the night at the lake. Something had possessed me and I still cannot believe I did that to you. Please graciously forgive me. I hope your love for me has not wavered. If I have time, I will come down to see you. Wait for me. I love you. 

Yours lovingly,

Severus Snape

P/S Please don't be surprised to see Sirius Black (my enemy for always!!!!) send this to you as he is under my orders to do so. (Bribery, you know.) Otherwise, I would reveal his crush on Emily Alliot ^_^

Lily sighed with happiness and clutched the card to her chest. Sirius had now recovered and was glaring at Lily with a killer stare.

"You've done your duties, now get out," Lily said, making sure she sounded extra-sweet and innocent.

*

After three days Lily was back to normal health. She had recuperated faster than expected, mostly because of Severus' cards which brightened her day. However, after she had been discharged, Severus did not come to see her, or even look at her. Lily figured he was still remorseful and embarrassed for what happened to her. She thought it was an extremely sweet thing to do.

Lily made sure she avoided James' eye whenever he passed. At first he smiled at her whenever he saw her, but after earning Lily's killer frowns, he looked confused, then after a while he looked hurt.

_Serves him right for tampering with my mind, _Lily thought smugly. _Too bad I was smart enough to see through his scheme._

But after a while James ignored her as well, which kind of stirred a guilty feeling in Lily. But Lily thought it was another of those hallucinations she was getting, and thought nothing of it. However, she was finding it harder and harder each day to erase the memory of James' black hair, the natural way he calmly strode through the Hogwarts halls, the way he smiled when someone told him a joke, the way his eyebrows rose when something was questionable.

_What a strong effect the love spell he used on me has, _thought Lily. _He must be an extremely good student to make me think he's so attractive. Yuck. Thank God I have Severus._

But Severus hadn't been talking to her for the last few days, which kind of irritated Lily. She had already forgiven him. She even told him that she still loved him and that she had loved his cards. She was still waiting for him to come back to her.

She had said all that, but Severus was probably deaf to her pleas. He even told her he didn't remember anything about sending her cards, but Lily believed in seeing better than believing.

"I really didn't send you _anything,_" Severus protested. "And I thought you hated me."

"I don't _hate you,_" Lily said desperately. "No. Not at all. I've been waiting for you; for your love."

Severus didn't reply. And he never did.

Lily was crushed. But she thought, _maybe guys are just like that. They pretend to forget about important things to us girls because they're shy._

How sweet of Severus!

*

"I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE!" Lily screamed when she was in her dorm room.

"Please, keep the volume down," a fellow Slytherin roommate giggled.

"He was so sweet, when I was ill he sent me cards and everything!"

"Um, Lily. Could I talk to you for a second?" Dawn spoke up. She had put down the book she was reading.

"Sure. Spit it out," Lily said excitedly.

"I mean, in private?" Dawn said. She was getting increasingly edgy.

Dawn dragged Lily to the common room, which was completely empty now.

"Well...I noticed you've been extremely cold to the Marauders recently. I mean, not that usually you aren't cold, it's just...I mean, you don't talk to them even when it's necessary."

"So?" Lily snorted. "That's because I'm angry with them!" She proceeded to tell Dawn about her thoughts about James Potter and the love spell he put on her.

Dawn shut her eyes. "Lily...I'm afraid you're wrong. There's something you need to know."

"I already _do _know, and that is I want nothing to do with them! How despicable of them! I only want to be with Severus -"

"Yes, see, that's what I want to talk to you about. To enlighten you about," Dawn said. She hesitated.

Lily started to become suspicious. "It's about the cards Severus sent you."

"I love them," Lily replied defiantly.

"Exactly, but..." Dawn hesitated again. "Look, I don't know if I should be telling you. I mean, it's supposed to be a secret and all that but -"

"Dawn," Lily said firmly. "Just tell me. _NOW."_

"Okay." Dawn took a deep breath. "Don't freak out on me, okay?"

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Lily said half-heartedly, just eager and anxious to know what the big secret was.

"Well, the cards weren't written by Severus."


	6. Heart and Soul

****

** To Love Is A Mistake **

__

The Continuation

Chapter Six

**__**

Author's Note: Here comes chapter six! I hope you enjoy it, well, this is the chapter where things get serious *wink wink* well, keep those reviews coming! They help me improve.

**__**

Disclaimer: The usual, blah blah blah, all Harry Potter characters ever mentioned before in J.K Rowling's works are hers, definitely not mine, I only own Dawn and the Slytherin girls and my plot, so please do NOT sue me. Oh yeah, the song used below is a copyright of the people who worked on the soundtrack of Moulin Rouge, I did NOT write it, so it isn't mine. I have NOTHING to do with it. ^_^

Lily stared at Dawn for a moment. Then she broke out laughing.

"Not written by Severus! What kind of trick are you trying to pull on me here!" she laughed. "Sorry, Dawn, but you have to try harder. Your sense of humour is slipping!"

Dawn didn't laugh. In fact she just stood there with a disbelieving look on her face, watching Lily laugh.

When Lily realized she was the only one laughing, she regained her composure and sank down on a chair. "You mean...you're serious?"

"Dead serious," Dawn said solemnly.

"B-Buh-" Lily sputtered. "B-But...! How..._ridiculous! _If they weren't written by Severus, who would be so...so _foolish _to bother to _write _me such stuff!"

"Someone who really loves you, of course," Dawn said simply.

"I mean, why would they do it? Why would they..._deceive _me?" Lily cried, placing a hand on her throbbing forehead.

"They wanted you to be happy. They wanted you to believe it was from the man you loved. They didn't want to see you upset. Logical enough," Dawn explained.

Lily's head was spinning.

_Severus never loved me..._

He must have really tried to kill me.

How...how silly I've been.

Suddenly Lily felt very ashamed of herself. She didn't know why, she just did.

"How...wondrous of this...admirer," Lily said weakly.

"Lily...oh Lily! Are you okay?" Dawn said as Lily slid to the floor.

"Severus didn't love me, did he?" Lily croaked, her eyes wide with sadness.

Dawn hesitated for a moment, then she shook her head and said, "No, he didn't, I'm afraid. Sorry, I hate to say I told you so, but then again I told you so."

"Why was I so stubborn? Why did I want to deny it?!" Lily said, angry with herself.

"Look, Lily, it's not your fault. Severus was a jerk. There are other guys out there in the world waiting for you. Give him up," Dawn said wisely.

"The only guy I ever wanted...Severus...now he's gone," Lily whispered brokenly. But she had no more tears to shed for the heartless man.

"Shhh, Lily," Dawn comforted, as Lily began to cry openly.

"I thought we were meant to be..." Lily said.

"Well, you aren't. But there is a perfect partner out there, waiting for you to give him a chance to enter your heart," Dawn said.

"Yeah right, who?" Lily choked out through sobs.

"I'm talking about James Potter, of course," Dawn said casually.

Amidst the tears, Lily managed to laugh. "Him? He's so out of my league, I'm surprised if he can ever catch up with me."

"Don't you _dare _make fun of him, Lily Evans!" snapped Dawn. "Don't you know how concerned he is over you?"

"All the other guys I ever dated said that. 'I'm so concerned about you, Lily' or 'I really love you, Lily' but they didn't work out, did they? How do you know James Potter is the right one for me?" snorted Lily.

"Give him a _chance, _will you?!" Dawn said angrily. "He's done so many things for you. He was there to help you back to life where Severus first broke up with you, he rescued you from that crazy idiot and he kissed you so that you could be brought back to consciousness and he was the one who wrote you those _damned _cards that he penned under the name 'Severus Snape'! He only ever wanted you to be happy, Lily. So much so he didn't mind if his own arch-enemy was going out with the girl of his dreams!"

Dawn's chest was heaving heavily as she spoke all these words out.

Lily was properly stunned. So stunned that she stopped crying. "He...he kissed me?"

Dawn looked embarrassed. "Uh, well yeah, you weren't supposed to know about that but uh, I guess it sorta came out and...yeah, he kissed you, but you were half-dead that time. That's why you wouldn't know."

_No wonder I've been getting these strange feelings..._

"He must have put a spell on me when he kissed me!" said Lily angrily.

"Will you _shut up _and stop _harping _on the love spell thing? He didn't put anything on you, _you _fell for him! Don't you _get it, _Lily?" Dawn said exasperatedly.

"Oh," Lily's voice became very small.

_James Potter is in love with me, _was all she could think about.

"He...he actually _wrote _those cards? For me?" Lily asked.

"Yes...imagine how much hurt he must have been in, writing to the girl he loved but under a different name!" spat Dawn.

_It was James Potter, _thought Lily.

"Oh...what am I going to do!" shrieked Lily, terrified.

"For the love of God! Why are you so terrified?" Dawn asked incredulously. "It's supposed to be a happy ending. You finally found your true love, and he finally finds his. Why are you screaming?"

"Are you _forgetting _something?" Lily asked desperately.

"What?" replied Dawn, getting edgy herself.

"I...I _can't _fall in love with him," Lily said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"I can love anybody else - a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff - but not _him,_" Lily said.

Dawn still looked clueless.

"Don't you get it? He's a _Gryffindor._ And _I'm _a _Slytherin,_" Lily said.

"So?" Dawn asked.

"Remember? I told you this before," Lily said sullenly. "The worst rivalries of this school are between Gryffindors and Slytherins. So Gryffindors and Slytherins don't hang out, much less to say fall in love. Plus, he's a pure-blood and I'm a...Muggle-born witch. People will start talking. Our lives won't be the same again."

"Oh dear," Dawn said. "But do you love him?"

"I...I don't know! I really don't know," said Lily sadly. "Part of me wants to be with him, and part of me wants to be with Severus."

_I'll see how it goes tomorrow._

*

_My god, I love Severus, don't I?_

Lily tried to sleep, but these thoughts kept floating to the surface of her mind persistently, like an inflated lifebuoy that could never sink, no matter how hard you tried to push it down.

_So why do I have two people on my mind now?_

Lily turned so that her back was facing the ceiling and her face was buried in the pillow.

_Severus Potter. I mean...Severus Snape. Snape, Snape. SNAPE. Yes, that's it._

Lily gave a muffled cry to vent her frustration, and she flipped back onto her back again, staring at the white ceiling.

_Lily, don't believe Dawn. You love James - I mean, you love Severus. _

...Yeah, right. So why do I feel nothing fluttering in my heart anymore?

Lily closed her eyes, hoping to close the minds in her thoughts as well.

_Shut up. Just SHUT UP, _Lily thought desperately.

_Why are you afraid? _the debating voice had finally resettled down in her brain, countering her every thought. It was as if this voice was on James' Potter side, and she was left fending for Severus.

_Get OUT of my head, _Lily moaned mentally.

Dawn's voice was now replaying in her head.

_"He's done so many things for you. He was there to help you back to life where Severus first broke up with you, he rescued you from that crazy idiot and he kissed you so that you could be brought back to consciousness and he was the one who wrote you those _damned_ cards that he penned under the name 'Severus Snape'! He only ever wanted you to be happy, Lily. So much so he didn't mind if his own arch-enemy was going out with the girl of his dreams!"_

Lily was left to her thoughts once more.

__

James wrote me those cards.

James was there for me to catch me when I fell apart.

And...

James kissed me, thought Lily simply, but a pleasant feeling had made its way to her heart and made her smile and her head go dizzy.

_Shit. I'm not supposed to like that. Severus will be extremely mad if he finds out. And don't I love Severus?_

YOU DO NOT, screamed the other voice in her brain. _Severus could have kissed you a million times and all you would think about was that kiss James planted on you._

I thought I told you to shut up and go away. You're forever debating what I think, thought Lily.

_"He only ever wanted you to be happy, Lily," _repeated Dawn stubbornly in her thoughts.

_James only ever wanted _me_ to be happy..._

And Severus _only ever wanted _himself _to be happy..._

Lily knew she was touched. But she tried not to believe it.

_"...girl of his dreams," _Dawn said again.

It even sounded nice. James' girl of his dreams - Lily Evans.

Lily was fighting a losing battle. Lily knew her mind was made up, and the debating voice had won; it had taken control of her heart and her head.

She turned off to sleep, with blissful thoughts of her love in her head. But then a lone tear had leaked out of Lily's eye.

For she had remembered her own words:

_Gryffindors and Slytherins don't hang out, much less to say fall in love. Plus, he's a pure-blood and I'm a Muggle-born witch. _

She could only look at him from afar.

*

Now that Lily had her thoughts straightened out, she had half-wanted to go and apologize to James Potter for her crummy behaviour in the past week, but her courage failed her. Plus, she had a reputation, and she couldn't risk that.

However, at least James had started to notice she was still existing in the world, and as he passed by her as she headed for Potions class, he slipped a small piece of parchment into her hand. The contact was amazing. Lily swore she felt electricity. She hadn't even been expecting it.

As the boring old Professor droned on and on, Lily looked at the note which she hid under the table, out of the teacher's sight.

It was addressed to her, simply as 'Lily'. She was crushed that there wasn't any sort of 'Dear' or 'Beloved' or 'Loved one' or any sort like that. Anyway, it was the message that was important.

**Lily:**

I feel we have much to talk about. I want to know if I've done anything wrong, I mean, you've been very cold towards me. Sorry if you're offended. Please meet me at the usual place, underneath the stars, at ten tonight. It's up to you if you turn up or not. If you don't, I won't bother you anymore. 

Yours sincerely,

James Potter.

Lily's hand was shaking. Up until now, she hadn't known how much she had loved James Potter. 'Offended'? How could she be offended with the man she loved? And how could James Potter think he had done anything wrong? The only wrong he had ever did to her was making her fall helplessly in love with him. Of course she would remember to meet him, anything he said was immediately locked away, safe, in a secret spot in her heart. Plus, this meeting determined the way their relationship would go. It was a major step. But if she dared to love him, would her life still be the same?

"Oh, James, James," Lily whispered. "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day," she said, remembering the song she had heard when James had rescued her.

*

Lily sat in the common room, looked restlessly at her watch, which only showed nine-thirty. She kept looking at it, wishing for a million, billion times for ten to arrive. She didn't even know if she wanted to go in the first place.

The other Slytherin girls were making each other over and over, giggling at every mistake they made. Lily looked at them wistfully. Would they still be giggling if she went out with James?

"Hey Lily," Dawn chirped.

"Hey," Lily replied, motioning for Dawn to sit next to her.

"What's wrong, Lily? You've been very quiet. If you don't speak up soon, everyone will wonder what happened to that rude, obnoxious, flirtatious Lily Evans," Dawn joked.

"I do _not _flirt!" Lily said hotly, causing the Slytherin girls to turn and look at her. "There is only one guy in my life whom I love and that is -" she stopped abruptly. How could have she been so stupid and careless? She had almost blurted out her secret.

"Ooh Lily, tell us who it is!" one of the Slytherin girls shrieked.

"Who's your latest fling?" her friend cried.

Dawn looked at Lily with a look that meant she knew who it was.

Lily flushed guiltily. She had made a complete fool out of herself. She had better go back to her cool queen style, or else her popularity was going down the drain.

Lily recovered from her mistake quickly. She yawned and began drawling in a bored tone, "Oh, that's for you to guess, isn't it?" 

It almost hurt Lily to do the same routine over and over again. She was so used to it, it had become part of her lifestyle. James was right - she was tired of it all.

But her reputation was the only thing that kept her feeling good in this school, so she had to do it.

"Aaaaaah! Lily Evans has a new boyfriend!" the Slytherin girl shrieked.

Dawn looked at her with a funny look.

"What, Dawn?" Lily asked indignantly.

"Let's talk in our dorm. It's too noisy here," Dawn mouthed.

Lily followed willingly, glad to get away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn said, beaming.

"About what?" Lily asked, although she knew perfectly what.

"That you...that you have feelings for James Potter," Dawn giggled.

"You _idiot!_" Lily cried, blushing, but she couldn't deny it. "What if someone hears us?"

Dawn smiled. "So do you have any plans or what?"

Lily sighed. "You know I _can't, _Dawn."

"Why?" Dawn replied indignantly.

"I already told you why," Lily said glumly. "And he's meeting me at ten tonight, but I don't think I'm going."

"Are you _crazy?_" Dawn yelled.

"I _cannot _get something started with him, Dawn," Lily said patiently. "It will be that way, and will _always _be. _Forever,_" she emphasized.

Dawn threw up her arms in dismay. "You give up the love of your _life _just for a _lousy reputation?"_

"It is _not _a _lousy _reputation. It is worth everything to me. And James might not be the love of my life. Someone else - a _Slytherin - _will always come along."

"What the _CRAP _are you talking about?" Dawn screamed.

"Shut up, Dawn! Everyone will hear you!" Lily shouted back.

"Lily, you live in a shell! Open your eyes! See the world around you! Not every human is as mean as you think they are. Perhaps human nature is like this, the more popular you get, the better, but it _isn't _necessarily _true! _And James can take you there," Dawn said softly.

"I...I don't _know_, Dawn," Lily said, getting confused all over again.

"Well, you better be sure, because it's already ten!" Dawn screamed.

"Oh no! He won't wait for me!" Lily shrieked and flounced out of the room without thinking.

*

Lily raced up the Astronomy Tower.

There he is, black hair and glasses that make him look more unique in every aspect. She hadn't expected him to wait for her (as it was already five minutes past ten).

"A voice in my head told me you would come and persisted me to stay," James said softly.

Lily longed to run to him, hug him, and pour her entire heart out to this serene person, ever as calm, but she knew she couldn't. Trying to ignore her racing pulse rate, she said shakily, "Was it you who wrote me those cards?"

James wavered for a moment, as if afraid what he would say would hurt her and get her angry. Finally, he decided on the truth. "Yes, I did. And you can hit me, slap me, say I was a foolish person if you want."

To James' obvious surprise, she didn't throw a tantrum. "Why did you do it?" Lily asked daringly, challenging him.

_Because he loves you, silly, _the debating voice said in her brain.

_I know, _Lily replied mentally, _but I want to hear it straight from his lips._

James, like her, obviously had as much pride, because he did not reply for a long time. "Why do you want to know the answer? Does it make a difference?" His back, which had been facing her for a long time, finally faced the other side as he turned around to look at her with his meltingly brown eyes and tousled black hair blowing in the night breeze. The eyes were the window to a person's soul, and his eyes said that he was curious to know her answer.

_Everything about him is so handsome it hurts, _Lily thought devastatingly, turning her gaze away so she didn't face him. If she didn't face him, it would be much easier to turn him away.

"No...no, of course it doesn't," Lily replied bravely, even though her heart was screaming that it _did, _indeed, make a difference.

"Really." James' tone sounded amused. Lily could hear him walk further away from her.

_Further...and further away from me... _thought Lily sadly. But that was how it had to be.

"I guess," said Lily, which was half the truth. She just wanted him to go away so she wouldn't have to suffer with her feelings anymore.

_Dawn was right again, as usual. I'm scared to love him because my reputation will be at stake. But I wish the world didn't have to be this way! _thought Lily.

James, who had been silent for some time now, came walking back to her. "Why is it always so hard to talk to you, Lily? I just want to enter your world," he asked.

"It's not hard. You just don't ask the right questions," she countered.

"Is that the only reason?" James asked.

"I -" Lily stopped, thinking quickly for an answer that could drive him away. "Of course not."

"I noticed you don't always talk to me, but you talk to Sirius and the others," James said simply.

"So?" Lily replied, equally as simply. But in truth, Lily was melting away. Her heart was melting for him. She truly loved him. But she couldn't be with him.

"Are you scared of me? Well then I'm sorry," James said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lily sputtered. In actual fact she was already half in love with him. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Then why don't you look at me when you speak?" James said, sounding hurt.

"I -" Lily was stumped.

"Please look at me when you talk to me, Lily," James said quietly.

"I - I can't," Lily said.

James didn't answer.

Lily's head turned to look at him, but only for a split second. Even so, what she saw made her heart break. She knew James was hurting inside. His eyes showed raw pain and devastation, like someone who had just been rejected.

"Lily," James said, and did a very brave thing by taking Lily's hand. Immediately she felt an electric current again, and she yanked her hand away. "Don't - touch - me -" Lily said, dangerously close to crying.

"Why do you hate me so much?" James said exasperatedly.

That did it. Her heart shattered for James and her floodgates opened. 

_No, no! That's not the truth...please...tell James I love him..._

"I don't hate you!" Lily sobbed. "I...I just can't look at you because...it'll hurt too much!" Suddenly the song she knew and loved so well started playing again in her head, as it did whenever James was close to her. Only this time it continued where it left off the other time.

__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

"What are you saying, Lily?" James had taken both her hands now and tilted her head so she was looking directly into those painstakingly beautiful eyes.

__

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out our song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide

"I...can't look at you because..." Lily gulped, there was no turning back now, "I'll fall in love with you if I do so!"

James looked stunned for a moment, then he pulled Lily closer to him, into his arms.

_I can't escape now...James knows, _thought Lily.

__

Then James pulled Lily away from him. He didn't need to ask why she wasn't allowed to love him. He understood.

__

But I love you

(I love you)

Until the end (until the end) of time

Gently, James started kissing away Lily's tears, a gesture so tender Lily's heart melted all over again.

_Come what may, come what may_

I will love you until my dying day


	7. Power of Jealousy

Chapter Seven

****

To Love Is A Mistake

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, I loved them and I will keep on improving.

__

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own James Potter or Lily Evans or any of the other original Harry Potter characters in my story. Neither do I own "Come What May", it's under copyright of Moulin Rouge.

*Seen through the eyes of James*

James perfectly understood the reason Lily didn't want their relationship to get publicized. In the entire history of Hogwarts, no Gryffindor had ever tarnished their repuataion by going out with a Slytherin, and he wasn't exactly anxious to break that record.

Furthermore, Lily had a reputation for hanging out with anyone else but Gryffindors, so she could lose that image if everyone knew she was going out with him.

_But all that matters is that she loves me, _James thought happily. She had used the word 'love'.

_"We can't love freely because, I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor," Lily said simply._

"We can only meet in secret."

They _had _a secret meeting planned out, all right. For James was sure that if Lily wasn't around, he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Nine o'clock that night, James snuck out of Gryffindor Tower, well-hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. After all, no one was supposed to know yet, not even his best friends, the Marauders. He had promised to meet Lily at the Shrieking Shack at Hogsmeade.

_"But it's haunted!" said Lily._

"No, it isn't," James paused, debating whether to tell Remus' secret or not. Finally, he decided not to. "Trust me, it isn't."

James made sure that it wasn't going to be a full moon night. Either way, he would have known, because Remus always made sure when the full moon nights were. Since the sky was cloudless and the clear image of a crescent moon shone through the dim sky, James was _very sure _the Shrieking Shack wasn't going to be spooky that night.

"You're late!" scolded Lily. She was already there, waiting for him under the moonlight, her red hair glowing like red coals against the dark background, the moon throwing spots of light at her feet, so that her shadow towered over anything else - most of all, she had towered over him and captured his heart.

"If one second is what you'd consider late, I'd hate to be ten minutes late for all your appointments," James joked, picking a spot next to her and sitting down, pulling her down with him.

"I was just afraid you wouldn't show up," Lily murmured as she moved in for a kiss.

"Sirius was holding me up," James replied as he felt Lily's breath on his. "He was showing everyone a really disgusting toy cow which he modified so it would puke on everyone. I had to clean up, so...do I smell like cow puke?"

Lily laughed, and broke away, pretending to pinch her nose when he knew that he didn't stink one bit. "Umm...let's say you smell...really good," she said without thinking, then blushed straight away.

James smiled inwardly. _She has feelings just like anyone else has. _

Strange how everyone goes out just because of how she looks on the outside, not on the inside.

"Come, I want to show you something," Lily was now saying as she jogged away, then stopped, beckoning him when he didn't follow her.

"What is it?" James asked.

Lily smiled mysteriously. "Come and you'll see."

James started to walk towards her, and taking her hand, let her lead the way.

The two of them ran together through the breeze, when she stopped at a bed of flowers. But this wasn't an ordinary bed of flowers. It was extremely special - and just for the both of them.

In the bed of flowers, which were all lilies, stood an amazing craft - a huge vase that overlooked the other flowers, with an equally as huge lily placed inside. The vase and the lily seemed to be looking out at the world together, and if the lily could talk it would be saying, "Look at me, I am safely tucked away in this beautiful vase forever."

James didn't need to tell Lily he understood what the lily and the vase meant. It was extremely corny, but the vase, or _pot_, stood for him (Potter), and the lily, obviously stood for Lily. Lily Evans - the girl he indeed dreamt about, the girl he made promises to, the girl whom he would love, possibly for the rest of his life, if the Goddess of Destiny and Lady Fate allowed it.

Lily waited for some kind of response from James. James turned and wrapped her in his arms, stroking her flaming red hair.

"Don't say anything," said James. "I want to remember this perfect moment."

"So do I," said Lily, with tears in her eyes.

*Seen through the eyes of Lily*

Over the next few days, James and Lily grew closer. They shared many feelings with each other, and were a part of each other. Lily poured out her entire heart to James, as did James poured out his entire world to her. Only when James was with Lily did he feel whole. And Lily only discovered her true inner self when she spent time with James. She felt completely different, and it was always a refreshing change when she could get away from the true nature of the human world. Only when she was with James could she act like herself, act like a complete idiot, act like a little girl she never knew she had inside her or would have shown to the outside world. James wouldn't mind. He loved her for everything - her shortcomings, her positive points, he loved it all. Only when she was with James that she existed in that exquisite world, where nothing could come her way, where she could indulge in all her fantasies and think of James.

_James and Lily were in the middle of a lip-lock when Lily said, "Stop, stop it right now."_

"Stop what?" James said, completely confused.

"Don't kiss me anymore," Lily said, her eyes tearing.

James was frantic with worry. "What? What's wrong, Lily?"

"I need to go and answer nature's call!" shrieked Lily, giggling and bolting for the bathroom.

James laughed so hard he hadn't stopped when she returned.

The memories were sweet, and __Lily actually believed it would go on forever. She never felt alone, and all her life now revolved around James, his warmth warming her every time he came near her, and even though she couldn't risk looking at him intently during the classes they had together, Lily was positive he was thinking of her, like she was of him.

__

Lily had her arms wrapped around James.

"How wonderful if this could go on forever...no one bothering us, no one telling me what to do, no one telling me I have to be someone I am not..."

"We'll all be dead by the time the world changes," James had said.

"You're terrible!_" Lily said indignantly, breaking out of the embrace and shoving him away playfully. "Can't you let me lament without interrupting?" she said, pretending to stalk away, dancing out of his reach._

Finally James had managed to encircle his arms around her waist, pulling her back, then started saying, "Don't ever leave me, Lily."

And Lily replied with equally as much love, with those heartfelt words, "I won't."

It was like a whole new side she never experienced. She knew she wanted to be with James forever, and just like the song she often heard when she was around him, she would _"love him until her dying day"._ Sometimes, she loved him so much; was blinded by his love so much that she almost forgot his features, which scared her at times.

__

James suddenly suggested, "Let's dance."

Lily snorted. "There's no music!"

"We don't need music to dance," James had smiled. "You just hear the music in your heart, then you move along with me."

Lily didn't need to imagine. The moment he said that, the song played again, and her heart raced like it always did.

As their bodies and hearts moved in sync with each other's, James told Lily about the song he always heard around her.

"That's...that's the song I've been hearing too," Lily had whispered, as she danced to the tune playing in her head, the one James had been hearing too.

"Amazing..." James murmured. "Then, let it be our song. Whenever you hear it, it shall remind you that I am there. Thinking of you."

"JAMES!!!!" someone was screaming, which broke Lily's dazed train of thoughts and snapped her back to reality.

Even the entire crowd of students came to a halt and whirled around to see who was calling at such a loud volume.

James looked puzzled as well.

"Excuse me, excuse me please," Melody Jones jostled her way through the crowd.

Lily rolled her eyes. It was a new Gryffindor student.

"What do you want, Melody," James said tiredly. Apparently he'd been her tour guide for the past few days, and it left him exhausted since she was extremely flirty, sly and picky.

"I don't know where the Charms classroom is," she said loudly. Everyone groaned - she had called him just for that? The crowd started moving again, but Lily wanted to see the show. Especially since it involved her beloved.

Sirius, Peter and Remus stood by their best friend while James explained the ground plan of Hogwarts all over again. "It's down the left corridor, then turn to the right and -"

"Oh no, no," Melody cut in. She batted her eyelids. _What a bimbo, _Lily instantly thought. "I was wondering - could you show me again? I mean, it's all so confusing, you know, I just...can't get to know it all -"

"Enough said," James said, sighing. "Sirius, Remus and Peter, you get going to History of Magic first, I'll show Melody where the Charms -"

James needn't have said anything else. Sirius, Remus and Peter had already run, obviously not wanting to do anything with Melody.

"Come on," James said, leading the way. Lily squinted to see what was going on, not even aware she was late for her own lesson.

"I'm _so _glad you decided to show me the classroom," Melody smirked, then slyly moved her hand near James' shoulder.

_Don't you - don't you _dare, _Melody..._ Lily thought angrily, her chest heaving heavily self-consciously.

_Plop. _There went Melody's arm, resting snugly on James' shoulder. James stopped and tried to shake it off.

Melody giggled as James looked at her with horror.

But that was enough. Lily turned in the other direction, tears burning her eyes.

_Jealousy! _thought Lily. _It wants to fight with me again, the way it did when I was with Severus._

Well, if Melody wants a battle, it's battle she's got! I want my revenge!


	8. Sweet Victory

**__**

Chapter Eight

**To Love Is A Mistake**

A/N: _Helllllo people! I am BACK! Well, I'm taking time off my study time to write this chapter just for you all...hope you like it...WARNING: Things in this chapter get really gross! Well, at least that gives you an idea of what I'm like... :) Here goes: Melody vs. the wonderful Lily Evans! (sorry if I sound biased...)_

****

Disclaimer: _If you read Harry Potter you'll know the original Harry Potter characters like James Potter, Lily Evans and Sirius Black aren't mine but J.K Rowling's! I only own that sickening little Melody and the Boyfriend/Girlfriend Handbook. Also, all of Melody's bimbo-tic actions all belong to me! (Ewwww....I still can't believe I made up such a character...)_

*Seen through the eyes of Melody*

_I need to go find James Potter, _thought Melody excitedly.

_He is so _cute, _and sweet and just plain EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED!_

Melody's sharp eye caught that familiar black hair, and those beautiful eyes, which were currently crinkling with mirth at a joke Sirius was telling him.

_Oh, oh, oh! _Melody thought, getting all jumpy. _See, he's so, so, so, so SO CUTE!_

Okay, okay, calm down, stop hyperventilating, Melody Jones.

All right. Rule number eight in "The Boyfriend/Girlfriend Handbook": Time to turn on your charm when the person of your choice is drifting down the hallway in your direction.

Melody fluttered her eyelashes and flicked her hair when James came by, so he could smell the fragrance of her hair, but James recoiled.

"Got some dandruff in your hair, Jones?" Sirius laughed. "Need to flick it all off?"

"Shut up, Black," Melody snapped. "Going somewhere, _Jaaaaaames?_" Melody said sweetly, pursing her lips out so he could see the luscious fullness of her lips.

James had a mix of emotions running around crazily in his eyes: confusion, disgust, fear and a bunch of other things Melody didn't recognize.

_Are these supposed to be the telltale signs of a future crush? _Melody thought, still striking her pose, and mentally, quickly referred to her favourite handbook.

_Nope, it's not under the sections "Crush" or "First Kiss" or "Getting to Know Your Love Better" and all the other useful help sections._

"Uh..." James had finally opened his mouth to speak. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do have Potions now."

"With the Slytherins," Remus commented. "Yuck," he gagged.

"Oh?" Melody said, then she giggled. "I have that now too!"

"Duh," Sirius said lazily, then smirked. "You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" He then looked at Remus and mouthed, _A complete airhead._

"Oh, of course, yes," Melody said, flushing red. _How embarrassing..._

James looked at her with pitying eyes, or at least that's what Melody thought. "Well," he said. "Want to walk with us?"

"James!!!!" Sirius whined.

"What?" James said, oblivious to the fact that Sirius didn't particularly like Melody; she was always being an irritating idiot following James around like a lost dog. But Sirius couldn't very well say the reason out in front of Melody.

_I win, you lose, _thought Melody proudly as she trailed behind James. Suddenly she felt very daring. Darting forward, she deftly pinched James' bum. The effect was instantaneous. He spun around almost immediately, looking shocked and horrified and even...terrified!

_What do I say, what do I say....! _"Ooh, soft," she softly giggled, saying the only thing that came to her mind.

Sirius' mouth was hanging open, obviously not believing she had just done that to his best friend.

_Ha ha, Sirius, shut that big trap or a fly will get in, _thought Melody happily.

"Excuse me," someone said coldly, bringing Melody back down to Earth, then freezing her molten hot feelings into ice. That's how icy it had become - with snow and rain as well.

"What?" Melody retorted, angry that someone had broken her romantic train of thoughts and so rudely blocked the path to the Potions dungeon. Melody realized that James was looking away from the girl who now stood in her way, looking at everything else but her.

The girl smiled slowly. "Obviously you haven't heard about the great Lily Evans. Nothing, or no one, will ever come in my way."

Melody stood up to Lily. "Oh yeah?" she shot back. "Why don't I be the first one?"

Lily was looking furious. "As long as I stand here you can't do anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Melody said, shoving Lily backwards.

Lily's green eyes had practically changed their colour to the colour of her amber hair. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah?" Melody yelled. "Well, I just did, Lily - Evans!" Melody spat.

"You watch out, Melody Jones!" said Lily dangerously and softly as she went right up to Melody, so close Lily could see Melody's pupils dilating with fear. "It's wartime."

_What did I do to her?! She's got some major ATTITUDE problem!_

Lily Evans, indeed! More like, Killer Evans!

*

Melody could see Lily practically seething with anger, but she didn't know what she did. Maybe she was jealous because she got such a perfect guy like James and she didn't have.

Melody began batting her eyelids again, trying to attract James. Sirius laughed and said, "Got something in your eye, Jones? Here, let me help -" With that, Sirius poked and practically gouged her whole eyeball out.

"Watch it, Sir...I mean, Black!" faltered Melody, trying to balance on her two feet as she rocked on her heels, because she had been trying to dodge Sirius.

Sirius only laughed harder and mimicked her whiny voice.

"Jaaaaaames!!" Melody protested. "He's bullying me!"

She thought she heard James mutter, "Urrrrrgh...good for you." But it was probably just her imagination.

"J_aaaaaa_mes, he's _bull_ying _meeeeee_!" Sirius screeched, copying Melody's every spoken word.

Melody decided it was best to ignore that pesky Sirius. She edged closer to James, but not watching out for her robes, in which the edge had caught on the stool, ripping her robes ever so slightly. James heard the ripping noise and turned to look, only to stare at an extremely embarrassed Melody, flushing red from head to toe.

_I _SWEAR _I didn't get my robe stuck there! _screamed Melody in her brain. _It must have been a prank!_

Professor Firbora, the Potions master, was now ordering everyone to get started on their Potions assignment.

_Please, please let me pair up with James Potter..._

"Potter and Evans," Professor Firbora drawled lazily. Suddenly he seemed to wake up. "No, no, sorry...Gryffindors and Slytherins can't work with each other without throwing all sorts of things at each other...tell you what Potter, you get Jones, and Evans, you pair up with Parkinson."

_Victory! _thought Melody excitedly. _It is so sweet...thank god I remembered how to use that Befuddling Charm on Professor Firbora! Now I have James all to MYSELF!!_

Lily looked furious, at something Melody wasn't sure. She also seemed to be cursing silently about something. All she knew that James looked a trifle disappointed, or was that just her way of thinking?

"Well, well, well, it seems like we're fated to be together!" squealed Melody. A loud _CHOP _was heard from the other table, where Lily was working on. She was viciously cutting up her roots, the pieces all uneven.

James shrugged, and made no move to be closer to her. He seemed pretty comfortable with where he was.

_Ohhhhh!!!!!!! Please come closer!!!!!!! How am I going to FLIRT like this???_

James seemed oblivious to the fact that Melody was practically tearing her hair out at not being able to attract James Potter just yet, and continued cutting up carrots nonchalantly.

"Oh, James!! James!!! Jaaaaaaaaaaames!!!" Melody sang, not able to suppress her silly love on James Potter.

"Shut up, Jones, your singing's curdling my potion," commented Sirius from behind.

Even James looked a bit wary and hesitant. "Umm...are you okay, Melody?" 

"I just can't get _enough _of your _name! _It's so _beautifuuuuuuuuuul...._" Melody said.

A loud CLANG came from Lily's end. She had dropped something by accident into her cauldron, a knife or some sort, and her chest was heaving heavily.

James apparently seemed to be more concerned about Lily's health than Melody. He snuck a quick look over at Lily, but made no move to go over and console her or something.

"So!" Melody said, a bit embarrassed at her sudden outburst. Her sneaky hands entwined themselves around James' neck. "Let's set a time for a date! You and I! Just all alone, in a romantic place..."

James pulled away, prying Melody's hands from him. But he still kept strangely calm. "There's going to be nothing between us Melody," he said patiently.

Melody refused to believe it. "You're not _shy, _are you?!" 

"Melody..." James said wearily. "We're not going out!"

Melody decided the crying-girl tactic was more suitable than attacking head-on. _Rule no. twelve of the Boyfriend/Girlfriend Handbook : Cry or put up a whiny protest to show that you care._

"Nooooooooooo, James........" Melody wailed, pretending to cry. "You cannot _dooooo this to meeeeeeeee...._" She flung herself at James, fake-sobbing into his shoulder.

"Umm..." James began awkwardly, while trying to pull Melody off him. This was sure turning into some kind of a Potions class!

"_Say you'll _go out with me!" protested Melody, picking up James' knife and holding it to her throat. "Or I will kill myself!"

"Don't -" James began anxiously, but Professor Firbora had gotten there faster than he could say the rest of his words.

"Don't be foolish, Miss Jones. Now put that knife down and get back to WORK!" he screamed, magicking the knife out of her hands.

_Great! Stupid Professor Firbora. I was...THIS close to asking James out!!!! Now all James can think is how much of a crazy lunatic I am, _thought Melody miserably.

However, Melody never gave up and continued to cling onto James like a leech.

"We're meant to be together...look at the stars and you will know," Melody said, looking into his soulful eyes.

"Mm-hm," James merely said, not paying any attention to her.

"I _love _-" Suddenly Melody stopped. She was about to confess her love for James, but now a strange force had engulfed her. 

And she burped instead. LOUD. A loud, deep, rich burp.

"What?" James said, staring at her. Melody could see he was trying hard not to laugh, those corners of his eyes already crinkling.

"I - I meant..." But Melody burped again, even louder this time.

"Are you all right?" James said, and a snort came out from his efforts of trying not to laugh.

Melody's eyes burned with shame. Over at Lily's table, she noticed Lily already doubling up in silent mirth.

"James, I'm sorry, it's not what I wanted to -" Melody burped. "I wanted to say -" (Burp.) "That I -" (Burp.) "Oh, _this stupid -" _(Burp.)

By now the entire class was laughing in gales, and Melody could feel herself sinking lower and lower.

"JAMES!" she screamed, and her next burp came out as loud as her scream. Everyone laughed.

"Make sure it doesn't come out the other way, Jones," Sirius warned amidst his guffaws.

As soon as he said that, an unpleasant bout of gas escaped Melody and Melody's face turned beet red. At this, the class _howled._

"Really, Miss Jones!" Professor Firbora said. "You should go and see Madam Florine, at once! This is getting weird! Lily Evans, Lily Evans! Lily Evans from Slytherin, you go and take this meddlesome troublemaker down to the Infirmary please."

"This is so _embarrassing!_" Melody wailed.

"I hope it didn't take you long to figure out who made you do all that," Lily hinted subtly.

"What do you...MEAN?" Melody's chest heaved angrily.

Lily danced out of her reach. "Now you know what I mean when I say not to mess with Lily Evans! There goes your chance with the delectable Potter!"

_Oooh....Lily Evans....ARRRRRRRRRRGH! I can't stand you!_

****

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sounded a little rushed. That's because I _am _rushed. Sorry about that, because I wanted to post this chapter before I got back to studying my boring ol' books! Well, I can promise the next chapter won't be as bad! :)


	9. Questioning Love

*Seen through the eyes of Lily*

"Lily Evans!" laughed James. "I can't _believe _you did that to Melody!"

Lily smiled smugly. "Well, you know, I can't stand it when someone else hits on someone I love."

James smiled back and kissed her gently. "Well, I agree, she was getting a trifle irritating. I'm glad you drove her away!" James laughed again. Then he got all serious. "Professor Dumbledore came to see me today."

Lily's face fell. "You caused trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"No," James replied. "I'm the Head Boy replacing Oliver Kettleburn who left Hogwarts a week ago to transfer to Beauxbatons."

"That's _great!"_ squealed Lily, and she hugged him, expressing her pride for him.

"And guess who's the new Head Girl replacing Kelly Kettleburn, Oliver's twin?" James said softly.

"Umm...Melody Jones?" teased Lily.

James laughed, a beautiful laugh that was music to Lily's ears. "No. The position belongs to an honourable person I know, and cherish."

Lily thought for a moment, but no name came to her. "I don't know. I give up," she said.

"You," James said simply.

_What did he just say? _thought Lily.

"What?" Lily said, dazed. "But...but I'm a -"

"Slytherin," James said. "No Slytherin in a thousand years has become a Head Girl in all of Hogwarts. But you...you're an exception because your grades are amazing."

"I can't _believe _it!" Lily said excitedly. 

_This way, I get to meet James more often..._

James smiled at her again, which turned Lily's insides to jelly and melted her all the way down to her toes. She loved him so much.

"We have the task of organizing the upcoming Graduation Dance," James said.

"Graduation!" Lily cried. 

_That's only a week away... _thought Lily sadly.

_And then what will happen to James and I?_

Will I lose him? Never to see his smiling face again?

Or will it be "come what may, he will love me till my dying day"?

"Yes, graduation," James said quietly. Obviously he was thinking about what was going to be of them as much as she was.

Lily gulped. But they had to go through with it, no matter what.

*

"Maybe we could enchant the balloons to burst into fireworks or something," Arthur Weasley, [a/n: yes, Ron's father] a Prefect, said.

"Well that's a good idea," James said wisely. "Just be sure they don't burn our heads off." Everyone laughed.

Lily doodled mindlessly on her paper. The news of her becoming Head Girl had been met with disapprovals and jeers from Gryffindors, even though James tried his best to ensure all of them there was nothing wrong. However, the judgmental and harsh words from other people far outweighed what James thought, and that hurt Lily. So far, she had been left out of all their discussions, even though James tried her best to include her in, but the other Prefects, mostly from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, had treated her like an outcast.

_I _wish _Dumbledore didn't have to give me this chance to prove my worth! _Lily thought vehemently. _Then I wouldn't be feeling so lonely...and I _hate _loneliness._

"What do you think, Lily?" James turned to her and asked. This was met with groans and titters from the rest of the Prefects.

"I'm okay with it," she replied quickly. She hadn't even been listening. But she needed to fit in, to ease her insecurity.

"All right, we'll all go with Arthur's idea. Any more ideas, anyone?" James asked. "No? Okay then, meeting adjourned."

Everyone sighed, relieved. Especially Lily.

When everyone else left, James put his arms around Lily, as if his warmth was trying to make up for the cold treatment she had been given.

"Everyone _hates _me," Lily said miserably. "No one except you has spoken to me, and anyway they wouldn't have said more than two words."

"You know that's not true," James said softly. "You said _everyone _hates you. But I don't. I love you."

He had said it again, those 'forbidden' L-words that rarely cropped up in Lily's biased family. Even if they had, they didn't mean anything to her. But only James - only James could say those words and make her feel like they were real and everything else would be better. James was the only one Lily dared to believe in.

"James!" Lily cried. "What if someone hears us?"

"I don't care," James mumbled, bringing his lips to Lily's for a shared, affectionate kiss, and again Lily dissolved in that oblivious world, where nothing but hers and James' mind existed.

The door opened, ever so slightly, and footsteps gently pattered in.

_Oh no, someone's walking in! _Lily's brain flashed an alert, and abruptly she broke away from James, who looked as alarmed as she was.

_Too late!_

Minerva McGonagall, James' fellow Gryffindor friend and prefect, was looking upon them with a look of utmost confusion and shock.

*Seen through the eyes of Minerva*

__

Oh. My. God. Did I just see what I thought I saw? thought Minerva.

_No wonder _James _has been sticking up for Lily, a _Slytherin,_ so much..._

"Um, I just came back to get my file," she said hesitantly, pointing at the pink file on the table which she had absent-mindedly left behind. Minerva wasn't sure where to begin as she registered in the fact that James and Lily were looking extremely flushed, Lily especially, as her eyes were downcast and embarrassed.

"Um...uh...yeah, sure, take it," James said, sounding twice as worried as he looked.

Minerva gingerly picked up her file as she looked over at James and Lily, who snuck a quick glance at each other, not sure of how to explain their brief, romantic kiss to Minerva.

"Um..." Lily began.

"Uh..." James added.

"Look," Minerva cut in hastily. "I'll just make things easy for you guys. Am I supposed to pretend I didn't see _anything? _At _all?_"

"Yes," chorused Lily and James together.

"Okay," Minerva chirped. Her lips were sealed.

"You promise?...Because you know this _really _doesn't mean anything," Lily said, all panicky.

Minerva could tell she was lying. She knew Lily was in love with James. But she wasn't a big-mouthed gossiper like Mariela.

"I'm sorry I had to be the first one to find out," Minerva said. "And I wished I _wasn't. _But I understand your...predicament. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you!" Lily said, beaming. James smiled.

_Well, well, well, _thought Minerva as she turned to leave. 

_Lily Evans and James Potter..._

I would have never thought _of it!_

*Seen through the eyes of James*

The dance committee began work as soon as possible. Within six days they had everything ready, and by the next day (Graduation Night) all the seventh-years could just have a good time. By now most of the people had gotten dates. Since Dawn had done so much for Lily and James, Sirius probably wanted to give her a chance and start something with her, so he asked her to the dance. Dawn had giggled so much she couldn't stop, but the answer was yes. Shy Remus had finally gotten the courage and hooked up with his dream girl, the loyal and studious Minerva McGonagall [A/N: the Hermione Granger of their time :) ], while Peter got stuck with an extremely annoying Mariela, who _couldn't - _and _wouldn't _stop talking.

So out of the Marauders, only James was still available, but of course he was going with Lily. Only he hadn't confirmed it yet, since in the space of events that happened over the last few days, the two had been so busy organizing the dance that they hadn't had a chance to meet up or even talk about other stuff besides grad night.

Finally, James had a chance to plan another secret meeting at night, since the things for the dance was already completed.

"Meet you at the Astronomy Tower, nine-thirty tonight," James whispered in Lily's ear, who blushed because he had been so close.

*

"I missed you," Lily said.

"Can you believe it? We've set a record. We haven't talked for six days," James replied.

"But now we're here," Lily said, gazing at the stars. To her, something didn't seem right, but Lily didn't know what it was. Should she have seen it coming?

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow at the dance," James said, taking comfort in Lily's embrace.

"The dance?" muttered Lily vaguely.

"Uh, the dance we've been planning for the last six or so days," James replied. "We're going to that. Right?"

"_We...?_" said Lily nervously.

James pulled away stiffly. "What are you implying? We _are _going to the dance. _Together. _Right?"

"_Together...?"_ Lily repeated.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" asked James worriedly. Had he done anything to hurt her?

"I'm...I'm not going to the dance," Lily said, frowning.

"You're not _going_?" said James, alarmed. "But..._why? _I've been looking forward to this...I want to _spend _time with _you_!"

"No, no...I mean, I'm not going to the dance...with _you. _I'm _not _going with you, James," Lily said gently.

James felt like an icy wind had just blasted him in the face, chilling up all his emotions and ripping his frozen heart in two. "You...you're not going with _me?"_

She's angry...she's angry with me...

Or maybe...she wants to break up...

NO! That's such a _HORRIFYING thought! ...I won't let her...I won't let her...!_

"You...you don't like me anymore?" James said quietly.

"No," Lily said impatiently. "If I ever felt like that I'd slap myself first," she added. "No, I still like - _love _- want to be with - you. But I'm sorry, James, but _we _aren't going to the dance _together. _We can't."

"What do you mean we _can't?_" sputtered James. He thought Lily was being very unreasonable.

"Are you forgetting the whole Slytherin-Gryffindor thing?" she explained. She sighed. "I'm...I'm just not _ready _yet, James. I'm not ready to...to _show _the world we're a couple."

James was reminded of the ancient feud between the two houses of course. But that was long ago. And their relationship had come this far. Did she really want to throw it all away? Hide in secret forever? Not knowing what was to become of them when they left Hogwarts tomorrow?

_And I thought I could make Lily come out of her shell..._

"Lily," James began patiently, taking her hands. "The feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin...well, that was _eons _ago. But you and I...we love each other, don't we? So why are you afraid?"

"Well now you know," Lily snapped suddenly. She always knew he was a softie at heart, even though he tried to act tough in all his other years. "My reputation still matters more than anything else, James _Potter. _You can go make a fool outta yourself and wallow in your own misery like a wimp when you get caught, but I'm not _like you. _And anyway I told Avery I'd _go with him._"

"A-Avery?" James growled, dropping Lily's hands like a hot potato. Not only had her comments stung, the last part especially irked him. "He's _Severus Snape's _best _friend! _How can you...go with him...knowing that...!"

"I date anyone I like, James. I want to show the whole school that," Lily said.

"Fine," James hissed. Lily was forever that stubborn, the very cause of her failure in love matters with Severus. "Have it your way. If you're going with Avery, I'll go with Melody Jones."

"_Melody Jones!_" Now Lily was practically shrieking. "That...that _girl's _ONE THOUSAND times _worse _than Avery! You're...you're just going with her because you want to...to _spite _me!"

"I don't _spite _people, Lily Evans," James spat. "Particularly if it's the woman I _love. _But if you can't understand that, and if you only care about your _stinking _image...well I'm sorry. At least Melody would _kill _to dance with _me."_

"James _POTTER!_" protested Lily. "You _know _how much I _hate _that girl!"

"Too bad, you're going to have to live with it," James said. "Just like I'm going to have to survive seeing Avery dancing with _you. _Anyway, Melody's nice when you aren't around."

"_NICE?!?!?! NICE???? _How can you say she's _nice?!?!!!_" Lily hyperventilated. "That girl's a _crazy _viper and a _smelly _BIMBO!"

"Lily, she is _not _a bimbo, she's just _horribly infatuated _with me, and I would appreciate it if you'd stop insulting her, just like I'm _fighting _not to insult that fat Avery!"

"Fine, James! I hope you _die _watching me dance with _CUTE _Avery!" Lily said harshly. She hadn't meant for it to come out, but she just felt like she _had _to say it. After all, her temper always got the better of her. If she wasn't so angry, she wouldn't have borne the thought of James dying, she loved him too much.

"Fine, Lily," said James coolly. "Then I hope _you _die watching me dance with _sweet _Melody."

_You know, this conversation's already out of whack. This isn't supposed to be how it's ending...on the eve of graduation._

"Good_night_ James," Lily said, flouncing off.

"Goodnight, Lily," said James, silently seething with anger that Lily placed her reputation as priority and not him, after all their _months _of courtship.

_I was a _fool _to be taken in by her charms and believe her._

I must never _trust love again!_


	10. Unexpected Turn

****

Author's Note: Wow! I'm really flying. I can't believe I came this far! Ten chapters seems longer than I expected. Hopefully I wasn't too long-winded. Well anyway, here's another one for you guys! (who've been so supportive and I really appreciate that!) Because it's the _tenth _chapter, this is longer than usual (it's a special chapter you know), so I hope you don't mind. In the last chapter, we saw that no couple can be _really _perfect (even with two people as _delish _as James and as striking as Lily, who are so _absolutely _together) but in this chapter, regrets and laments rule the day! James and Lily finally realize what's important to them, and like any other couple, they can't wait to make it up with each other. (OK, wait, I don't want to give _too _much away) I'm sorry if things get extremely corny here. I was just feeling kind of..._sentimental..._ (though at some REALLY mushy parts I was cringing) ^_^ ....Oh, that was an EXTREMELY long A/N. *sorry...*

****

Disclaimer: Okay, can we skip this part? I wish I could, but then Scholastic and Bloomsbury will come after me if I don't say that J.K. Rowling owns _all _of the Harry Potter characters. (*sniff...sniff* Can't I even _own _James, who's soooo gorgeous?) Okay, I've said it. I only own the punch bowl, the grad dance, Melody the *censored* *censored* (sorry, didn't mean to get nasty) and the dress robe Lily wears. Oh yeah, and James' outfit too.

**__**

CHAPTER TEN

*Seen through the eyes of Lily*

Lily sighed over her huge mountain of dress robes. She didn't know what was bothering her, since none of her outfits seemed to look good on her on the day that mattered.

"I'm so _fat!_" Lily wailed.

"Lily, if _you're _fat then I'm _enormous_, and then you'd be insulting me," replied Dawn over Lily's wall of clothes.

"Everything _sucks!_" screamed Lily.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked concernedly. She tiptoed on her toes and tried to look at Lily over the huge pile of dress robes.

"Nothing!" Lily shot back.

"You'd make me look like an idiot," Dawn said. "Or anyone else, for that matter, if they believed you. Come on, Lily. You can tell me."

For a moment Lily considered telling Lily about James, but decided against it. Even Dawn wasn't supposed to know. _Especially _Dawn, since she had a mouth the size of Grand Canyon.

"I _told _you, there's _nothing wrong! _All these outfits are just outdated!" Lily retorted, burying her true feelings in her own heart. What kind of person was she now? She was even lying to her best friend. Was James right about her character?

_Shut up, do _NOT _think about that..._idiot _for one minute._

Even as Lily thought about James that way, her own words hurt her for whatever reason. Did that mean she still loved him?

_You _don't. _That...that kind of guy, who doesn't care about what you think, doesn't deserve your love._

"Lily?" Dawn was asking again.

"What?" Lily said wearily.

"Do you think Sirius likes me...?" Dawn said dreamily.

_Sirius...James...I mean, SHUT UP._

Dawn was just asking about Sirius. You do not _need to make that...particular connection to his...best friend._

"I always thought he was a disgusting flirt just like Ja - Potter," Lily said monotonously. "And anyway he's a Gryffindor. Don't you even _care _that people are gonna talk?"

"No," Dawn said simply. "I don't even think they will, since they couldn't care less about _pathetic _me. I'm not as popular as you are. Only if _you..._went out with a _popular _Gryffindor, well, yeah there'll be talk."

"But doesn't Sirius care? I mean, this is going to _ruin his popular image,_" Lily argued.

"Lily." Dawn said soothingly. "Not everyone is as crazy over reputation as you are. And sometimes you're so crazy about the whole reputation thing, you just imagine people talking. But they really don't. That's why it doesn't bother Sirius."

"Maybe you're right," Lily said wisely.

_And maybe that's where I went wrong with James..._

Hey! she argued mentally. _I thought I was over him already?_

...Looks like you're still not, the other voice said, the one that usually stood up for James.

_Yeah well, maybe I was a little petty._

Good that you realize it, the James-defender said. _Aren't you gonna apologize?_

Hey I have my pride, Lily said. _If someone needs to apologize..._

Let it be James.

*

When figure-conscious Lily had stopped grumbling about her body, she picked out a rather decent dress robe which was white and sparkly. This reflected on her inner innocence and virtue, and it rather emphasized her brilliant green eyes and flaming red hair. Lily thought she looked okay, merely better than usual, but Dawn had said she looked like a goddess.

So maybe that was why Avery's eyes practically popped out of his head and he never recovered after that, always tailing and practically drooling after Lily. Heads turned as she descended the steps, all the guys worshipping the ground she walked on.

But Lily didn't care. Her sub-conscious mind was too busy looking out for James, the one who mattered. The one she should have been trying to impress. The one she _loved_.

The one who was going with her worst rival of her entire life.

"Oh, Lily you are beautiful," Avery gushed.

"Mmm-hmm," said Lily vaguely, not returning the compliment. She was too busy looking over the sea of heads filling up the Great Hall. But, it was rather hard to spot a black-haired head.

Yes, Lily had finally admitted it to herself. The fight had been silly, and it had been her own fault for not cherishing every moment she spent with James. The dance she and James worked so hard on hadn't even started, and already she was aching to make it up with him.

_Please let him be here. Please._

"Oh Lily I am honoured to go to this wonderful dance with you. May I have the pleasure of having the first dance?" Avery said. He was really trying so hard. Too hard.

"Hold _on,_" Lily said impatiently. Avery was crushed.

"Evans!" someone called out sweetly amidst the mob of Hogwarts students.

Lily's head whipped around. A hush fell over the hall.

Melody Jones was smirking at her, with James at her arm. He looked so perfect Lily's eyes burned with tears of jealousy. No wonder everyone fell silent.

As for that Melody...even Lily had to admit she looked good in robes of pink.

_Like a couple...a perfect couple..._

Lily was boiling inside.

_That's _MY _James...mine..._

GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! she screamed in her brain.

Lily glanced desperately at James, but he looked away.

"See you _around, _Evans," Melody chirped, laughing smugly - a soft, fake, gentle tinkle that informed Lily of how careful she had to be around Melody. She was almost sure Melody was laughing at her for snagging only a Slytherin, while she had the guy of her dreams, that talented Gryffindor James Potter.

As Melody walked past Lily irresistibly stepped on her foot.

"Ouch!" Melody yelped and flushed. 

_Very immature, _Lily thought, flashing a nonchalant smile at Melody.

"Have a problem with your _foot, _Melody?" she said innocently.

James looked like he was about to laugh, but he quickly hid it.

Melody glared at Lily for a minute, before forcibly dragging James away from Lily's sight. Lily sighed. She still hadn't said sorry to him. She still hadn't said she loved him and hoped he hadn't taken her words too seriously. She still hadn't said that she wanted him back and hopefully, he wanted her back too.

And now Avery was taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Lily _had _to give _some _credit for his enthusiasm, considering he was trying so hard even as she ignored him. Plus she had to show the whole school she wasn't a spoilsport. Giving in to her partner, she allowed Avery to gently swing her around in time to the music, earning jealous looks from every guy present on the dance floor.

She only wished James was one of them, looking her way.

*Seen through the eyes of James*

James thought that Lily looked like a queen in her own right. Quarrelling with her had been a mistake, and if James ever thought he was ready to see Avery and Lily together, he was wrong. As his gut delivered some sort of sick, burning feeling to his heart, he knew he would _never _be ready to see them together. He was...jealous. He tried not to look at Lily and Avery, so that he wouldn't fulfil his desire to punch Avery on the nose, thus upsetting Lily.

"You haven't spoken a word to me since that Evans arrived," Melody pouted. "You're not _blinded _by her too, are you?" she whined.

"No," said James quickly, trying to reassure Melody and also himself.

"Oh, okay," Melody said. But she didn't seem convinced.

"Don't worry," James began, and he gritted his teeth as he said, "You're still the most beautiful girl in this Hall." He hoped he needn't ever lie like that again. That definitely wasn't true. But it worked for thick-skinned Melody.

"Really?" Melody said, obviously flattered.

James merely said "Mmm." He couldn't believe he once had the most attractive girl in Hogwarts and had lost her just in a moment. Looking back, he could have slapped himself momentarily for forcing Lily to be someone she didn't want to be, in the first place. It had worked out very well for James, but Lily had a different point of view.

James groaned inwardly. Whenever he was with Melody, he couldn't help comparing her to Lily. With Lily he didn't have to try to please her or anything. Everything he said came from the heart, like they were meant to be together. Score a point for Lily.

And that just made James miss Lily even more. He would just do anything to get back that smile that refreshed him every morning, making him feel like he was a boat rocking on the tempestuous sea, the waves lapping against him, whilst Lily was a fairy goddess who arose and stopped the rough sea, then spraying cool water against him, dissolving his fears. All his tension flew away. Lily's smile was like a magic potion that seeped through his body chest high, then it went on to fill up the rest of his veins, travelling around his body to exude its warmth in his lonely heart.

"And you're _so _dashing," Melody cut through his thoughts as she made a comment, blushing.

"Awww. That's too sweet of you. Thanks," replied James.

Uh-oh. Lily had overheard. And she didn't look too happy.

But, she moved in closer to him, with Avery still at her side.

James passed by her as Melody led the dance.

Lily was staring into his eyes even as she was dancing with Avery. He saw something that looked remotely like hurt, confusion, bewilderment, and...

Love.

Of all the things they had gone through, she still loved him.

And he knew, very well, that deep down inside, that he loved her too.

*Seen through Lily's eyes*

_I can't believe I'm doing this to myself. And James._

Here I am, letting the whole school believe I like Avery, and deceiving James time and again.

Lily looked at her shoes, ashamed.

_And he still loves me after all that._

She gathered up her courage to look into James' eyes once more, the guilt crushing her like an overloaded burden.

"What's wrong, Lily? You're not moving in sync with me," Avery said.

Only then was Lily aware that she was tripping over her own feet, staggering, wanting to stay in place with wherever James was.

"You must be tired, then," Avery said. "Let's have a seat."

Lily was grateful for this, and took up the offer instantaneously.

She and Avery sat in quiet for a moment.

"You're not the same, Lily," Avery commented.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Had he noticed anything going on between she and James?

"You're not that quiet," he said simply.

Lily breathed freely again. With everyone else except James, she always felt she was under a microscope, closely judged by everyone. And if she made a mistake, her whole life would be ruined.

"Me? Oh no, I'm just..." Lily faltered. "thinking about how _great _you look tonight," she added flirtatiously, a twang of guilt playing again merrily in her heart.

Avery smirked and puffed his chest out proudly. "Of course. And did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

Lily had to work up every ounce of her self-control not to roll her eyes at him. Avery's vocabulary of complimenting girls only stretched to about, two words. He couldn't get any more innovative than that. Instead, she just forced a smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder, then went back to her own private thoughts.

Avery inched closer to her, and took her hand in his. "So, tell me. This dance. It's been cool. You planned it?"

Lily was too distracted by James to notice that Avery was starting to flirt with her. "Not _only _me. With James Potter too." Did she just say that out loud?

But Avery didn't notice. He was far too busy screwing up his courage to place his arm around her shoulders. "Oh. That stupid wimp, huh?"

Lily was now staring at Avery, astounded by his gall, that he dared to hold her hand and hold her shoulders. The normal Lily Evans would have punched him and tell him to piss off, but the new Lily Evans was too cropped up with James to bother. After all, Avery wasn't too close anyway.

"You know, Lily," Avery began again, when Lily didn't respond. "I'd really like to thank you for giving me this opportunity. You know, out of all the guys in school, you picked _me._"

"Uh-huh," murmured Lily distractedly, shifting her gaze now at Melody and James. Melody was too close to James. _Way _too close.

"I guess, what I want to say is, I...I've liked you for years, and I really wish -"

"All right...whatever," Lily said, cutting him short. "Do you mind if I walk around by myself?"

"Yes, I _mind,_" said Avery fiercely. "Sit down, shut up and listen to me. I...I can't let you go off not knowing...I mean, it's our last year and everything..."

"Okay, so hurry up..." Lily urged. Melody now had her head on James' shoulder, and it gave her a sick feeling as she watched. But James wasn't watching Melody, he was watching something else, something near Lily. Lily willed him to look her way, but he didn't.

"I...I really hope we can be together, Lily," Avery said, his words coming out in a rush. "I...I think I love you. I want to go out with you. I want to...to _sweep _you off your _feet. _I know...you don't think much of me...or could dump me in a second...but...please say you'll be mine," Avery pleaded.

His words rang incessantly in Lily's ears. She whirled around to face him. "What?" she asked. "Could you repeat that? Did you just say...that you..."

"I love you, Lily. I can make you happy," Avery said.

_Oh my god..._

What about James, now?

"I'm sorry, Avery, I..." As Lily fumbled around in her mind for an excuse, Avery had already leaned in close to her and kissed her.

Lily struggled and pushed him away roughly. She didn't care if she hurt Avery's feelings, she just wanted James to love her.

_Please...don't let James see that..._

"What are you _doing?_" she spat, her eyes cold. She reached out to slap him, but someone, a guy, had already gotten there faster than she did, and was already pinning Avery down to the ground, and scuffling around with him.

A throng of students had immediately gathered around the two wrestling boys.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The crowd roared.

"No!" screamed Lily. She didn't need to see the assaulter to know who it was. It would definitely be James.

"Don't...please, stop!" Lily yelled. Not only was her reputation at stake, (for if anyone found out it was James, they would definitely suspect something was going on between them) but also the health of her beloved one.

Meanwhile the crowd loved the excitement. As James and Avery fought about, they toppled the drinks table and a few girls screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" the Headmistress boomed as she parted the crowd and came nearer to the two boys.

Lily prayed she wouldn't pry them apart. For if she did, everyone would know at once that it was James.

_She's coming...she's going to...oh no..._

But the fighting was so intense that even the Headmistress couldn't stop them, and was knocked sideways as she tried to pull the two boys away from each other. If the two didn't stop soon, they would sustain serious injuries.

"Please STOP!" Lily cried, seriously anxious by now.

It appeared that some other girls were equally as worried as well as they started screeching for them to stop, but James and Avery were oblivious to the screams.

_... James must really _hate _Avery! I never seen him like that before! Usually so quiet, so docile...with the exception of his prankster years of course. _

_Isn't there any way to stop them before both of them end up dead? _Lily thought.

__

Suddenly, Minerva, who had been one of the girls wringing their hands in worry for the fighting boys, spoke up, and her voice boomed over the crowd.

"_James Potter is going out with Lily Evans,_" was the simple statement she made, but made a huge impact.

Everyone, the entire student body plus the teachers, the Headmistress and Headmaster (Dumbledore) in the entire Hogwarts Great Hall, gasped.


	11. A New Beginning

****

A/N: Okay, Chpt 11 here for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Thanx for all the encouraging reviews...keep 'em coming! :) he he...

Disclaimer: I'll shut up for once here. I only need to say, all HP characters and the Hogwarts Express are not mine. They're JK Rowling's, so don't be so crazy to SUE ME!

Everyone finally understood. They got a closer look at the guy who was fighting Avery. It was really James! And he was fighting with him for Lily.

Suddenly everything came to a standstill. The only thing that Lily could hear was the rapid beating of her own heart, and the only thing she could see was the flushed face of Minerva, guilty at her unexpected betrayal.

_Shame...oh, the shame..._ Those were the thoughts that burned in Lily's mind, lingering there to torture her until she forced herself to close her eyes to shut this embarrassment out...only to find that when she opened her eyes to accept reality, it didn't really matter anymore. It was as if she had suddenly changed and understood what Dawn meant about her worrying too much of the destruction of her image. Now that she was in the situation, she found it was rather needless to. Somehow, that deep love for James made her immune to what people might say about her. He was too precious to her, and she wouldn't let him get hurt by anything she did, even if that meant giving up her popularity.

Striding over to a shocked James, she pulled him up to his feet and wrapping one arm around his waist, she began, "That's right. I _am _dating James Potter. I love James. In actual fact, I love him more than anything, even though we're not supposed to be together. I love his eyes, I love his hair, but most importantly, I love him because he loves me for what I am inside, not who I am outside. And I used to worry about how you people would react if you found out. But now..." 

She glanced at James, touched at all he had done for her. All her adoration and longing for him welled up inside her and she smiled. She truly knew that this would be the love of her life.

"I find that I don't really care anymore. So you can say what you want, but I won't ever, ever stop loving him."

Another lapse of silence.

Then, suddenly, the whole body of students applauded. Some girls were even crying, obviously moved by Lily and James' story. Lily hadn't expected this was what she would get for telling the truth. Feeling decidedly elated and contented, she embraced James, which caused the crowd to cheer louder.

"They understand. They really understand," Lily murmured.

"I thought so," replied James, equally as happily.

"That's enough," someone's sharp voice had cut through the air like a scalpel. It turned out to be Dumbledore, and he was looking furious.

Everyone turned their surprised faces to Dumbledore.

He stood up, making himself seem more intimidating. "You fools. You think their love story is so great! Well, I daresay I disapprove of it!"

Everyone gasped in direction to Dumbledore.

_Why? I thought he was more understanding and compassionate than that! Is a centuries-old feud really that important to him? What's wrong if we break the tradition? It is a happy one and should not be deemed impossible! Even though people belong to different houses, their hearts and minds work the same way, and should not be separated if they were meant to love! _Lily thought.

Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing and they waited impatiently for Dumbledore to give his answer.

"What _kind _of...of _atrocity _is this? Slytherins and Gryffindors never go together. Forget about your _lame_ love story. End it now, we'll all be happy. Dismissed," Dumbledore said angrily, every syllable of each word he spoke resounding with rage. He left the room quickly in long, swift strides.

Everyone left in confusion after that. They always thought Dumbledore was kind, but now he had just done the most horrible thing on earth. Neither James nor Lily could comprehend the reason for Dumbledore's anger at their being together. But all they knew was, as long as they remained in Hogwarts, under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, they were definitely forbidden to see each other.

*

"Don't worry, everyone still _loves _the fact that you and James are a couple. You two are like, _so _together," Dawn said comfortingly, as they boarded the Hogwarts Express home for the last time.

"I can't believe it's the last day of our last year already!" Lily whined. "And..." Lily sighed. "I _still _don't know what to do! I love James so much I can't live without him! I've never felt so strongly about anyone else before! If Dumbledore separates us..."

"Well, stop wondering, because the guy of _your _dreams is heading this way now!" Dawn squealed.

"Where?" Lily said frantically, scanning the compartment keenly.

"_Outside_, silly," Dawn said patiently.

Lily jumped up from her seat, and dodging the gathering crowds of people, she jostled her way out, elbowing a few rude people on the way.

Then Lily noticed James, _twenty thousand _people away.

_"Great," _Lily muttered, wondering how Dawn could have ever spotted him. Grumbling about how stuffy the platform was, Lily tried to make her way through, to part the crowds, but it was as if practically everyone was blocking her on purpose, and her feet were getting stepped on a million times. Getting desperate, she summed up all her might to scream that magnificent name.

"James!" Lily shrieked. "_James!_"

He saw her, but his moving mouth made no sound; the crowd was too raucous for Lily to hear.

"_Damn _you people!" Lily said loudly and irritably. An elderly couple stared at her disapprovingly for making that comment. But Lily didn't care, she was too anxious. She hadn't seen James for days. She couldn't, since Dumbledore was keeping her and James under close surveillance. Now was her only chance. Now was her only chance to know her destiny with James. She couldn't leave him, not knowing. She just _couldn't. _Or she would stop breathing on that very day.

"James!" she tried again. She outstretched her hand to reach out for him, which was quite a silly thing to do because he was still so far away. Her hands got held by someone else instead, some perverted old man Lily didn't know. Knocking the dazed stranger aside, Lily tripped over a few more people and fell flat on her face. She didn't know why, but she started to cry. It was as if her heart had finally opened up its waterworks and ached to sob. She knew she was defeated. She could _never _get to James. He would be gone just like that. It was all over in the space of a few minutes. Their relationship just _dissolved _like that. She was too late to save it.

A hand stretched out to pick her up. She took it listlessly, disappointed at her own failure. Grateful though, she looked up into the eyes of the kind soul. Satisfied, she fell into her saviour's arms. Like so many times before, he had come again. She had been hoping, in a tiny corner of her heart, that it would be him. A jubilant smile formed on her exquisite lips, her tears now running dry, as she clutched on tightly to her rescuer.

"James," she murmured softly. "_Oh, _James..."

"Shhh," James replied quietly. "You know, Lily, I've really been thinking. Over the past few days I realize how much you mean to me. It's been much harder to live the last few days, knowing that. So I think you might just be the one for me. The one I've been searching for all my life."

"What are you saying, James?" Lily said, breaking away from their embrace, although her heart already knew what he was on to, and gleefully shouting its answer as her pulse rate sped up in anticipation.

"Lily Evans," James began, "I know it's kind of an unromantic time to be asking you, but I can't let you go off not knowing what I _still _feel for you, or what is to become of us once we leave Hogwarts. So Lily," James paused, "knowing all this, and knowing that I will love you _until _my dying day..."

At this point, James took out a small box and opened it to reveal a sparkling ring encrusted with shimmering, enthralling diamonds glimmering with a sort of allure. Going down on one knee, he said these words with heartfelt meaning:

"Lily Evans, will you let me make you happy? Will you marry me? I love you very much!"

At this, it was too much for Lily to take. Her heart was already bursting with happiness and dancing a merry little jig inside, while the exterior of Lily was now putting her hand to her mouth in pleasant surprise. Her eyes brimmed with blissful, unshed tears. All she heard were the effects of James' words and nothing else. Who cared if people thought proposing in a smelly, overcrowded train station was dull and mundane and unexciting? To her, it was the most romantic thing she had ever experienced, whether it was passé or clichéd. Especially since she loved James too, with all her heart, with all its depths could hold.

The Hogwarts Express gave a warning _toot_ to all students who were late and should be already boarding the train. She and James had to leave soon, to their different, separate lives. Lives of their own. But she could change all that if she said yes. Both hearts joined as one in unity. And James was still waiting, not moving, not losing hope, stubbornly kneeling down on one knee for her answer. Lily listened to her heart.

There was no time to lose. Without further ado, she pulled James to his feet and took him in her arms. She felt the diamond on the ring graze and touch her hand, and a tingle ran down her spine. It was amazing how she would be Mrs Potter soon. Yes, she had decided she _would _marry him and live with him for a lifetime. Kissing him passionately, her joyous tears freely falling, she replied, with those simple words that left an impact on James' heart:

_"Yes,_ I _want _to marry you!"

The way James beamed was memorable, a keepsake to treasure in her mind for all her days. His smile took and swept her away to a fairyland, and Lily knew for sure she would have never ever felt like this with anyone else.

__

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

__

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out our song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide

But I love you

(I love you)

Until the end (until the end) of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh...

Come what may, come what may

I will love you

I will love you...

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

James slid the pretty band on Lily's finger, his gentle fingers giving off electricity every time he came into contact with her skin. Taking in the stunning sight of the diamond-studded ring, Lily's breath caught in her throat and at that moment, she felt she was the luckiest girl in the whole world and nothing could ever vanquish her deep fondness and affection for James.

_Toot. _The train was really going to leave now. Laughing gaily, Lily took James' hand in hers and ran towards the train. The crystal that she wore on her finger gave off radiating a spectrum of sparkles, as if telling the world she was James'.

When they entered the Hogwarts Express compartment and the train jerked and chugged towards the mainland, James and Lily, breathless, decided to sit together. Unfortunately, two Hogwarts prefects came over to them and -

"I'm sorry. Professor Dumbledore's orders. I know you're Head Boy and Head Girl and that you're of higher positions than we are, but Professor Dumbledore instructed us to separate you for the rest of the journey. Miss Evans, please come with us."

"What?? You can't be serious?! No freedom even after we step out of the school?" protested James.

"That's okay," Lily said, and gave him a wink. At least she wore their promise ring. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lily," were the last words she heard before she was forcibly dragged out of the compartment she and James wanted to share.

They plopped her down in a seat next to Dawn.

"Well, you're back so soon," Dawn said, leafing through a magazine, not noticing the twinkle Lily had in her eye.

"Dawn, you absolutely have to hear this!" Lily squealed excitedly.

"What?" Dawn said, not looking up.

"James proposed! To me!"

That got Dawn's attention. She instantly whipped her head up and threw the magazine aside. "What? And? What did you say?"

"And...I said _yes! _Oh gosh, can you believe it Dawn? We're _engaged!_"

"I _don't _believe you!" Dawn said joyfully.

"I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad!" Lily screamed.

_Mum and Dad..._

Don't worry, they'll like James.

No. _They'll _love _James. Absolutely. Like you do._

So what could go wrong?

James and I will _get married!_

****

P/S: This is not the end. There will be more chapters, but this fic will be ending soon....*sob* :(


	12. Facing the Disapproval

Author's Note:** Thanks for keeping those reviews coming, and I really want to extend my appreciation to **_~Sarcastic Princess~_** because she's been such a loyal reader since Chpt One! *applaud* But I also want to give the rest of you a big hug for taking the time to read my *LENGTHY* story. And to **_A Knight in Tortall, _**I'd like to thank you for complimenting me so much though I thought I didn't deserve it! Thanks for boosting my confidence. **

Okay readers, in this chapter you'll see the reason for Dumbledore's anger. Also, because I'm trying to provide an explanation, things may get a little confusing, so drop me a note if you are and I'll try my best to help you out. Thanks!

Disclaimer: ***Read my previous chapters, it's the same thing.***

__

Chapter Twelve (gosh, wow!)

__

To Love Is A Mistake

As she stepped out on the platform that stretched outside the Hogwarts Express, Lily was quite surprised to see that her parents were not there to fetch her, as they usually did, since they 'loved her so much she was their darling'. But nothing mattered to Lily now. Still dizzy from James' proposal, she felt ready to take on the world, so it didn't bother Lily that her parents hadn't come. Perhaps, they were busy. Her heart feeling considerably livelier, she lugged her baggage out of the train.

Lily thought back to the note James had sent her on the train. Sirius had delivered it to her, and when he had entered the compartment, Dawn had immediately swooned and practically licked his boots clean. But nothing could compare to Lily's elation; the sunny weather that caused flowers to bloom in Lily's heart. Opening it with trembling fingers, she read:

**"Keep in Touch. - J "**

It was short, but meant the world to her. It meant he was still thinking of her. She knew exactly how much they would have to suffer, being apart from each other, until the time was ready for her to marry him. Lily fingered her engagement ring lovingly, the only link that connected her with James' heart. She slowly pulled it off her finger, and stared at the inscription that was engraved on the inner side of the ring. It said: _"L/J 2-Gether 4-Ever." _It went around the whole side of the ring. Lily hugged it to her chest, her head spinning in a whirl.

This could _NOT _be a dream. This was _definitely _not a dream.

Lily floated back from cloud nine back to reality. Flagging a taxi, she threw her trunk into the boot and sped off home.

*

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Lily called through the open doorway of the house.

Silence. For a minute, Lily thought something was wrong. Maybe that's why her parents hadn't fetched her. Maybe -

"_Oh, _my baby, is that you?" her mother chirped from the kitchen, and immediately all of Lily's fear vanished. She was quickly greeted by an arm-wrenching hug that literally broke all the bones in her body.

"You're _back, _darling! You're _finally _back!" her mother gushed, smooching her noisily on both cheeks.

"Why didn't you come fetch me?" Lily asked.

"Huh?" Her mother looked confused for a minute, then suddenly broke into a grin. "Oh...that! Sorry, honey, I guess we were...busy."

"Oh. That's okay." Lily didn't pursue the matter further. What she was about to announce was _way _more important. "Um, Mum I have something to tell you."

"What is it, sweetheart?" her mother asked sweetly.

"Mum," At this point, Lily felt her cheeks grow warm and practically glow with happiness. "I...I know this is going to be a little bit of a shock but...I really wanted this, so..." Lily took a deep breath and clutched her mother's welcoming hands for support, "Mum, I'm engaged," she said softly, giggling as an excited shiver ran down her spine.

"What?" her mother replied, equally as softly.

"I know," Lily explained quickly. "It seems weird...I mean, who knew I would come home..._engaged? _It's like...whoa, hold on a second! But I knew I made a right choice."

"Engaged to whom?" her mother said, sounding almost dangerous.

Lily's pulse rate sped up. She just had to think of him and she'd go all giddy-headed. 

"James," she whispered, the words still so amazing to her that she herself was dazed almost wordless by it. "James Potter."

Her mother looked stunned and unbelieving for a minute. Lily had to forgive her. The initial response was surprise and shock, like she had been, before giving way to a more pleasant reaction.

But then her mother now reached up and covered her own mouth with her hand, her whole body now gently swaying. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Mum..._Mum! _Don't scare me...are you okay?" Lily yelled frantically, rushing to hold her body up.

"Oh good Lord..." her mother murmured. "_Gerald!_" Lily's mother screamed for her husband, also known as Lily's father. "Gerald, come here quick!"

"What's wrong, Julia?" Lily's father ran to his wife's aid.

"Take...take a look at this..._wild _child!" her mother said angrily, waving a shaking finger in Lily's direction. "_She's come home engaged to some unknown stranger, some...thingamajig from the wizarding world!" _she hissed.

"He is _not _an _unknown _stranger, _nor _some _thing_amajig, Mum! I love him," Lily said vehemently.

Her father, in turn, registered another reaction of shock as her mother told him the "stranger" was James Potter.

"You...you _ridiculous _girl! This is _preposterous! _I will not see you get married off to some...wizarding _idiot_ you meet at school!" her father shook with rage. "We are a civilized non-magic - or Muggle as _you_ call it - family and you shall be married to a _proper _person of _our_ kind!"

"What's _up_ with you _people?" _exploded Lily. "We're not meant to love each other because of some _stupid _differences! First, _Dumbledore _didn't allow us to be together because we were of rival houses! But we got over that - we _thought _the society would accept us after we left school - but _now..._my own parents turn against me!"

"Lily Evans, this is for your own good," her mother snapped. "You don't know how untrustworthy the wizarding folk are. Always with magic and every sort of weird stuff up their sleeve - you'll never know what'll happen to you!"

"Okay. So wizards are inferior and Muggles are not," Lily argued. "What makes you think that way? If we are so much better, _why _is there still so much _crime _every year?"

"Don't you _dare _talk to your mother like that!" her father retorted, his words slapping her across the face. "We have your interests at heart, yet you want to rebel against us! All these years we've _never _had this kind of _trouble _from you, Lily, but now that you've...you've _met _this..._Potter,_" he spat, "you've been hypnotized or some sort to _defy _us! And you still say that James Potter is reliable?"

"Don't..._insult..._the man...I _love!_" shrieked Lily.

"Marry him and never call us Mum and Dad again!" her parents threatened.

"Fine!" Lily screamed. She turned to storm off.

"You really _dare _to step out of this house?" her father roared behind her.

Lily turned around, fury boiling in her veins. "Dad, you raised me up, you fed me, you clothed me, you _will_, for eternity, be my father, even if you choose not to be! But if _I _cannot love James freely here, I will _go somewhere else _where I can!"

"Lily, come back!" her mother hollered.

"I _won't!_" Lily said defiantly, not looking back.

"Lily!"

"Leave me alone!" she replied hotly, her footsteps pattering away louder as she ran from her house, leaving her family behind.

_"No!" _

Lily could hear her mother start to bawl, and felt like crying herself. But if they couldn't understand, it wasn't her fault.

"NO!" her mother screamed tearfully again, this time louder. "No! Lily, come back!"

"I'm sorry, Mum!" Lily answered.

"Lily, you'll _die!_" her mother screeched after her, and a loud sob followed. 

Her mother continued, "I can't let you go like this, knowing that!"

"What?" Lily stopped cold in her tracks, the gathering wind blowing across her face, reflecting her cold feelings just yet. She turned around, but couldn't move towards her waiting parents. Her father now had a sombre expression, his jaw as stiff as stone and his eyes expressionless. Her mother was still sobbing. Petunia, who had come down to watch the commotion was looking jubilant yet grim at the same time.

"Lily...if you marry James Potter, you'll die," her mother said.

Lily stood there, disbelieving for a minute. But her heart was anxious to know the truth. Running back to her family, she asked, "Is this true...?" She was barely audible and tears had begun to form at the corners of her eyes.

Her mother couldn't answer, she was too choked up. In the end, her father replied, "Yes, Lily. Hard to accept as it may be, it's the truth."

"No..." replied Lily.

_This can't be! But, wait...maybe he means..._

Lily started to laugh. "Oh, how silly I've been. Of course, everyone _has _to die, right? Of old age?"

"Lily, don't be so stupid," Petunia barked. "Of course we don't mean that. We mean that your happiness will be short-lived. You'll pass on shortly after you marry that stinking Potter."

Lily was so distracted by Petunia's answer that she didn't even care that Petunia had just said that James was 'stinking'. 

"Mum...Dad...you wouldn't lie...tell me the truth now..." Lily begged, her tears now falling. How could fate be so cruel to her? She was so happy about the fact that she was about to spend the rest of her life with James, but now to find it was impossible?

"Lily..." her mother began. "It's not that we're _evil _or anything, preventing you from finding your own happiness...nor do we have any grudges against the wizarding world. In fact, we're _happy _for you. It's just that..." her mother couldn't find the words to speak and silently continued crying.

"We can't bear to send you to your own doom..." her father ended.

Lily sniffled. "But...why? How do you know? Who told you? How do you know it's true?"

"Dumbledore," her mother said simply. "Dumbledore told us. He used Divination to look into your future, and this is the accurate prediction. So now that we have a chance, we're trying to stop it from happening."

"You can always find better men, Lily," her father comforted her. "It's just your luck you're not fated to be with James."

"No!" Lily growled suddenly. "I won't believe it until I hear it for myself! I _won't! _I won't believe you!"

"Believe, Lily," a voice said suddenly. "Believing is the first step to preventing bad things from happening." Suddenly Dumbledore emerged from the kitchen and was heading towards her.

"Dumbledore...?" Lily gasped. "You were in the kitchen _all_ along?"

"Yes," he said solemnly. "I paid a visit to your parents. But let me start my story from the beginning..."

"You see, your future did not look bright, should you have decided to spend the rest of your life with James. When I predicted your future, I had already known you were dating James Potter. I tried to stop you from falling in love with him by planting that strange idea in your head, about how your popularity would go down and how Gryffindors and Slytherins were not meant to be. But you fought it, and I lost. So when the other students found out during the Graduation Dance, I tried to stop you two from progressing further, by encouraging the fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins did not go together. But you _must_ understand, I actually have _absolutely _no problem with that. The problem just lies in the relationship between you and James."

"_Our _relationship...?" Lily asked.

"Yes. You and James were _both_, and still are,placed in danger. Anyway, when I found out that you and James were engaged, I was desperate and turned to my last resort - your parents. I told them of my prediction, and not wanting to see their daughter die, you saw how they tried to prevent you from marrying James...So, in actual fact, we did all this because we wanted to save yours and James' lives, both very valuable lives."

"But why would James and I be in danger?" questioned Lily.

Dumbledore turned even more serious and his face turned exceptionally dismal. "There are a lot of things you don't understand, Lily, and I'm not sure if you want to know this..."

"Tell me," Lily said firmly. "I _have _to know, this concerns my prospect with James."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "The Dark Side is gaining power, Lily. Among these Dark Arts pursuers, a leader has arisen, and he goes by the name of -" he paused, and Lily signalled for him to continue, "of Lord _Voldemort. _Now Voldemort is an ambitious, power-hungry man. It is foreseen that he wants to - and _will_ - take over the world. But before he can accomplish this, someone will stop him. Someone will stop him from conquering all the nations. Someone from the _Light_ - or good - side. The side that fights against the Dark Arts. That _someone_ will be his greatest downfall."

"But what has this got to do with me?" Lily said, puzzled.

"It has _everything _to do with you. You see - this _someone_ - will be a child, a mere, young child borne by yours and James' union," Dumbledore explained patiently.

"How can that be? I'm not even that powerful!" Lily exclaimed.

"But Lily, do you not realize why Severus tried to kill you? You are a talented, amazingly intelligent Muggle-born witch. You attain magic standards that have never before been reached by any simple Muggle-born witch. In fact, that was the very reason you were put into Slytherin - when no other Muggle-born has ever done it - it is because you are a rare, one-of-a-kind Muggle-born witch. Do not ask me how that is possible. It seems, you are blessed with a special kind of gift - and that is the gift of being able to cast magic extremely well." Dumbledore explained.

"James, too, is a powerful magic caster. That is because he is the son of Helena Gryffindor. His mother is a direct descendant of Sir Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort knows all this, also because of Divination. And he has found out that you and James will get married in the future, and because both of you have such extraordinary powers, you will pass them on to your child, who will be strong enough to defeat Lord Voldemort once he grows up. Voldemort does not want this, so he sent Severus, who joined his order, to dispose of either you or James. But he failed. So now, he will be after your child, and as you and James try to protect him, you will both be killed in the process."

"So, Lily, can you really bear to see your own flesh and blood killed at birth? Isn't it better to end this now, while you still have a chance?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I...I never thought this would happen..." Lily said. "Please don't make me do this - don't make me break up with James. I thought we were perfect, Dumbledore...I thought we would live a happy life...I can't end this now..." Lily said tearfully.

"Lily..." Dumbledore coaxed.

"I know you mean the best for me." Lily said. "But..."

"Lily, there will be other lovers out there waiting for you."

"No." Lily said stubbornly. "I want him to be the only one waiting for me. I love him, so even if we have to die, we'll die together!"


	13. The Prophecy Fulfilled

****

Author's Note: Okay, last chapter _at last_. How sad :( I sure enjoyed writing this though, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Thank you for all your support. Meanwhile you COULD check out my other fics :)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters. Me? I own zero. Sad...

__

**Chapter Thirteen**

To Love Is A Mistake....

Star light, star bright...

First star I see tonight...

Lily sighed as she drummed her fingers distractedly on the windowsill, focusing her gaze on the brightest star she found in the sky. As the stars suddenly began to form the shape of James, and the first tears began to form in her startlingly green eyes, she scolded herself:

_Not _again, _Lily._

You've had enough of crying. Be strong, for goodness sake.

_I can't, _the whiny part of her argued. _You know how much I miss him. How much I love him. I'm so crazy about him!_

Lily Evans... the sensible part of her warned. _Why torture yourself when you know you'll never be together?_

Shut up, I didn't ask you for your opinion, the James-defender had now moved in and taken over her brain, shoving the commonsensical and rational part of her away.

Lily flopped hopelessly on her bed, her sparkling eyes unusually bright.

That night, Lily slept fitfully.

*

_Oh, James...._

Kiss me! Kiss me once again!

Lily ran towards James, in a cliché sort of way, like lovers did. The beautiful flowers sprang out behind her, reflecting on her heart's blooming of feelings.

_"I missed you..." _James murmured.

_Me too! Me too! _answered Lily gleefully as he swung her around, her commitment ring glinting in the merry sunlight.

_Our engagement ring...our promise ring..._

Something hard was painfully poking her at the side of her face.

_Hey...stop it James..._

That something kept going PECK!

_I said stop it! It's not funny!_

"Hoot! Hoot! Tu-whoo!"

_Hey! ....Huh? A bird?_

Lily's eyes fluttered open to find an owl perched on her pillow, beside her cheek.

Lily gave a strangled cry as she leapt out of bed in shock. She groaned.

_You mean...about James...It was all a dream..._

Damn! And such a good one too!

"Okay, all right, I'm awake already," Lily yawned, her eyes still quite puffy from the silent crying she had done the night before. Not to mention she didn't sleep well.

"What do you have for me?" she asked the owl, extending her hand as her eyes struggled with the new line of vision that was streaming through.

The fairly intelligent owl flew over and dropped a rolled-up piece of parchment in her hand. Lily sighed. She was in no mood to read letters. Not after all she'd been through...and knowing that she and James were not meant to be...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lily screamed and dropped the letter in surprise. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she muttered endlessly to herself. Suddenly she was awake. She was _very _awake.

Taking a deep breath, she picked the letter up again, and scanned the parchment eagerly for what her lover wrote:

****

Lily dearest:

Something important has happened and I need to tell you. It concerns our future and my providence with you. Please meet me at the flower field bordering the end of your neighbourhood. I'll be waiting for you there at five o'clock sharp. Always remember that I love you.

Love from James

Lily's hand shook as coherent thought battled for space in her love-filled brain. Did James know? Was that what he wanted to tell her? She didn't know what, but she had to know. [a/n: how original _is _that line?] Grabbing her cloak, she dashed for the exit from the house but -

_Petunia!_

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?" Lily yelled. She had no time to argue with her pesky, irritating sister. The urgency of James' note far outweighed what Petunia would say, and that had an effect on her temper.

"Just being _concerned _about _why _my little _sister_ was screaming," Petunia spat scathingly.

"Well it's really _none of your business,_" Lily retorted.

"I _make it my business,_" Petunia replied.

"Go _away,_" Lily snapped.

"What's that?" Petunia said suddenly, reaching out to grab hold of James' letter.

"Nothing!" Lily said, flustered, as she shielded it.

Petunia narrowed her eyes. Lily could see the cogs in her brain working frantically as she put two and two together. "You've been _writing _to your lover-boy, haven't you?"

"Wh-what _nonsense!_" Lily spluttered, and pushed Petunia aside and strode through. Well, at least it was the truth. _She _hadn't been writing to James, _James _was writing to _her._

"And you're going out to meet him, aren't you?" Petunia said angrily, pulling Lily back by the tail of her coat.

"Just _leave _me _alone,_ you nuisance," Lily snapped and swatted at Petunia's hand, successfully prying away her grip. "Have you got nothing better to do!?"

"I'll _tell _Mum and Dad_, _Lily! You just _watch out!_" Petunia threatened as Lily slammed the door in her face.

What Lily didn't know was that Petunia was now spying on her from the window.

*

Lily gingerly stepped into the field of daisies, as she looked out for any sign of her loved one.

"James, oh James, you promised...please be here, please..." Lily murmured to herself as she frantically spun around, her desperate eyes waiting impatiently for any sight of James, willing it to bring her lover forward.

She sank down in the middle of the field, her rear falling on soft, gentle bunches of daisies.

She chose one and randomly began to pluck its petals. Suddenly, as if she wanted confirmation of James' love for her, and for her own reassurance, Lily picked another flower and plucked the first petal off. Hopefully, she would get an answer that made her heart exultant.

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

Three more petals left. Lily's spirits fell as she listlessly began to pluck the rest.

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

"He loves me..." Lily's voice faltered. "Not...!"

_So maybe everything Dumbledore said was true._

Maybe I should give up...

Since the signs don't look good, and James 'supposedly' doesn't love me...

"You actually believe that thing?" a voice piped up behind her and Lily scrambled to her feet.

_There _he was, gorgeous James Potter, his hair dishevelled as usual, his hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. Lily wanted so much to believe him, but instead she just hugged him and tried to make her fears dissipate. For now, she would love him, even if Lady Fate said no.

"You don't love me," Lily mumbled.

"Flowers never had much sense, Lily," chuckled James. "How childish can you get? I give you my word, I will love you until the end of time." He pulled away and brought Lily's hand up to his gaze, so he could see her engagement ring. "After all, didn't I promise you with this ring?"

Lily burst into tears.

"What's the matter, Lily?" asked James concernedly. "I'm sorry. Did I say anything wrong?"

"I...I h-hate you! How can you t-tease me like t-that!" blubbered Lily.

"You silly goose," James said, ruffling her hair. "You know I don't mean it when I said you were childish."

"I...I know," Lily whispered. "It's just...I can't marry you, James!" she sobbed even harder. "I...I'm not supposed to."

Lily could hear James sigh. Was he hurt? Rejected? Disappointed? But the next words that James spoke were:

"I suppose you know already," he said tonelessly.

"Dumbledore told you too?" Lily said, surprised.

"How could he not, knowing you were sure to rebel against it? You are forever so stubborn, Lily. So of course he had to try to discourage me. He...came yesterday evening."

After_ he finished talking with _me, Lily thought.

"You...you didn't agree?!" Lily said worriedly.

James sighed again. "Of course not. Lily, you know I love you too much."

"But what shall we do?" Lily said softly.

"We're going to face it together," James said firmly. He cradled Lily's face upward to his, the gesture so tender that Lily melted. "Right?"

"You mean...you mean..." Lily repeated stupidly.

James smiled warmly. "Yes, I still want to marry you, Lily. The problem is, do you?"

"Of _course!_" Lily exclaimed. "But what will my parents _say?"_ she said excitedly.

James smiled again - mischievously, this time. The old charm was back again. "Who said they had to know?"

Laughing, they both took off together as they headed for the Registry of Marriages at the Ministry of Magic.

*

Lily had always imagined her wedding to be elegant and impressive, with gentle, tinkling bells softly ringing in the backdrop as she walked up that aisle of devotion in pure, unblemished white, graciously holding the hand of her father, then given rightfully to the one she had always dreamed about, her only love, James Potter. And the sky would be a soft hue of cerulean, the sun warming the Earth gently, coyly giving off its rays to illuminate her wedding dress, splashing it with a golden tint, making her feel royal. Flowers would greet her as they were thrown at her by her relatives and friends.

But that day, there were no softly ringing wedding bells. There wasn't even a gown in white. Just simple, casual, clothes, and the heart of the man she loved. But Lily was content. Even if there was no elaboration, she felt as light-hearted as she would have been if she had a proper wedding. Knowing that James would now never leave her, her heart was blossoming into flowers of its own.

She gave James' hand one last squeeze - for their love, and for courage to take on the vows.

"We are gathered here today," the justice of the peace said solemnly, "to unite this man, Mr James Potter, and this woman, Miss Lily Evans, in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honourable estate. Into this, these two now come to be joined."

James smiled at Lily, who had her hand clasped in his. It was all so exciting, all so unreal, that Lily practically shivered with delight.

_I'm going to be married. _Married. _Oh god. To the man I love all my life._

Me! The stuck-up, girl with the cool factor, ice queen of all Hogwarts, married to James Potter.

How I love _my life, Voldemort or not._

This is MY _life. The way I choose to live it._

"If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the judge said, smiling slightly.

"But there's no one here except us," James interrupted and Lily nudged him.

Just then, the door burst open and in strode Dumbledore, his face looking oddly calm. Or was that just a sign of calm anger?

Next, she watched her parents come in, her mother looking tearful, her father stiff. Petunia was smirking. 

_That irritant! I vow to get her later! But now... _Lily thought anxiously.

The judge watched Dumbledore and her parents curiously. Dumbledore let her parents sit in chairs, while he chose to stand by a wall.

"Well, does anyone have any objections?" the judge said, slightly interested.

_They're going to object! Why must this happen to me!? _Lily thought sadly. James seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked crestfallen.

_And here I was, thinking I had gotten away with it...It's all Petunia's fault! I shouldn't have quarrelled with her!_

"Fine. Let us proceed, then," the judge said, his tone now becoming less interested. 

_What?! I can't believe Mum and Dad just kept quiet when they had their chance!_

Lily was bewildered by all this, but she held James' hand tighter, as if to calm herself down. She snuck a quick look at James, whose eyes reflected confusion as well.

But now they had to sign some papers. It gave Lily a thrill as she signed her name, "Lily Evans-Potter". She was now rightfully James'. And how crazy - and unreal - it all seemed, yet they had been through _so much _to be together. By the time the process ended, Lily was in a daze and her head full of unanswered questions. Things she needed to know.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she called after they had left the justice of peace and had been pronounced man and wife.

"I am so sorry to disturb you," she said breathlessly. "But please...tell me something...I need to know..."

"Ahhh, yes, I have been expecting your questions, Miss Evans. Or shall I say - Mrs Potter?"

Lily blushed at the uncustomary calling of her new name. "Professor Dumbledore...you've always been so...what's the word? You've always _opposed _against my marrying James. But why didn't you object when we were doing the real thing?"

Dumbledore merely smiled. "You silly child. How can I force you to believe something that you do not? And, child, how could I bear to separate the two of you, who are so very much in love?"

Lily, in gratitude, hugged Dumbledore. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me do this...for letting me choose..."

"Lily, there's no need for thanks. Doesn't everyone have two paths they have to choose to walk on?" Dumbledore explained.

"But...how about Voldemort...?"

"Don't worry about this today, Lily. It's your big day. We'll find a way to lead him off," Dumbledore reassured her. 

"Mum...Dad...how about you...?" Lily asked.

Her mother's tears had begun falling again. "Lily, we've always wanted the best for you, you know that."

"Oh, Mum..." Lily embraced her mother tightly and painfully.

"We promise you a better ceremony, Lily, probably a grand one in the church. Just give us some time," her mother whispered.

"That'll be great. Thank you..." Lily said.

"Lily," James called from behind. He had a new ring too - a makeshift wedding ring that Lily promised she would replace when she found the time, since they hadn't bought any when they rashly decided to get married immediately, so that no one could separate them.

"Go on. Go on to your new life," Lily's father urged her.

"I'll miss you, Dad, but I promise I'll visit," Lily said soothingly as she took the hand of her husband, James Potter, whose last name she now bore.

Lily looked up into James' eyes. They were so welcoming, inviting her to look beyond the depths of the colour, knowing she could seek solace within them, and in his heart.

"I love you, Lily Evans," James whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Lily Potter," she insisted, kissing him back.

_I am the luckiest girl in the world...not even Voldemort could touch me with a ten-foot pole!_

*

****

ONE MONTH LATER...

Clutching her father's arm, she literally floated through the doors of the stained-glass doors. If this was what heaven was like, then she was really experiencing it. She carefully glided down the aisle, hearing people gasp behind her.

"She looks like a princess," someone whispered, and Lily had an urge to giggle. But she stayed serious, though smiling now, as she looked into the achingly handsome face of her husband.

"She's yours now," her father whispered to James, and James beamed. In the front row, James' mother started sobbing gleeful tears.

Looking into his attractive brown eyes, she felt like kissing him already. But she could only settle for his gentle hands to clasp in hers while the minister smiled at them and asked them to say their vows.

"I, James Potter, take you, Lily Evans, to be my wedded wife," James said, his eyes intense. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

Lily's breath got caught in her throat and tears burned her eyes as she said, rather softly, "I, Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, to be my wedded husband..."

The minister leaned forward and announced, "Please place the ring on each other's hands."

Lily felt electricity again when James' fingers brushed against her own.

"You may now kiss the bride."

At this, James took her into his arms, and delivered the most passionate kiss to Lily, folding her in waves and waves of scarlet after that. She was blushing horribly by the time it ended.

"I -" James began.

"Love you," Lily finished off for him.

Grinning, James kissed her one more time. "Truly and forever more," he added.

*

"I want you to know," Dumbledore said as the Potters strode into his office. "...that as long as you stay married, Voldemort is not going to let you go."

Lily held James' hand in comfort and for confidence, as she balanced little baby Harry on her hip, now six months old.

"And he will be on your trail even more, now that you have fulfilled the prophecy by giving birth to Harry."

Just then, Harry gave a high-pitched laugh as he pointed to Dumbledore's crooked nose.

"James, Lily...I am doing everything in my power to save you from a terrible fate," Dumbledore said wearily. "But even I could fail, for Voldemort is more cunning than I am..."

"Thus, the measurements I take are merely to lengthen your life, by a few more years - or maybe only months - or so. You must know that you must be always alert, be prepared for what you are about to face - and the fact that you might not live to see Harry grow up."

"We understand," James said.

"All right then. I think the best way to keep you safe for a period of time is by using the Fidelius Charm...the Secret-Keeper charm..."

*

"My Lord, it is done...I have convinced Sirius to tell the Potters to switch their Secret-Keeper to me..." Wormtail snickered.

"Very good, Wormtail...prepare me for my journey...and to the Potters' downfall!" Voldemort cackled.

*

"Harry, come here!" Lily clapped her hands to attract the toddler's attention. He walked unsteadily towards her, and giggled when he fell down on his butt. Both mother and child were in the garden, James was in the house.

"Try again, Harry! Come on..." Lily encouraged and she extended her hands to grasp Harry's, helping him to stand up. "Try to walk towards me, come on..."

Harry scratched his head for a minute, before gleefully toddling over to his waiting mother's arms.

"Good boy, Harry!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him close to her. A clap of thunder cracked across the sky. Suddenly the clear sky brewed up into a possible storm situation.

"Lily, come back inside, it's going to rain," James called from inside the house. Lily ran towards him, still unable to believe she was finally together with him at last, in this pretty suburban home in Godric's Hollow.

"And I fixed Harry's broken rocking-horse at last," James said proudly, kissing his wife on the cheek, and taking Harry out of her arms and spinning him around in the air, making Harry laugh happily.

James set Harry down on the rocking-horse, where Harry grabbed hold of the horse's ears and began to rock back and forth cheerfully.

Lily pulled James to her side, one arm around his waist, as they looked on at their child. They glanced briefly at one another, not needing to speak, as their eyes reflected the love they had for each other and for their son, and also -

Fear.

Fear for what would happen to Harry if -

BANG!

Harry screamed as a jet of green light missed him by inches and hit the sofa beside the rocking-horse. Harry began to wail.

"A few more inches to the right and I would have got him without you knowing," a cold, shrill voice pierced through the raging night. It came from outside the window.

"Voldemort..." James hissed. Suddenly he became extremely alert. 

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off - "

A cruel, high-pitched laughter rang out loud. The door burst open and Voldemort stumbled in, his scarlet eyes radiating the anger from him.

"What, we've been betrayed...? Are you sure--? James -"

"Just _go!_" James barked, worried for Lily's safety. "There's no time to _think!_"

"I love you!" screamed Lily as she picked up the crying Harry and Disapparated into the night.

"You're too _smart _for me, Potter..." sneered Voldemort as he raised his wand. "Ready to duel?"

"Go to hell, Voldemort!" yelled James.

"Manners, Potter....time to be punished..." Voldemort laughed. "_Crucio!_"

James collapsed to the ground and twitched horribly.

"No....! I won't let you play with me...!" James shouted angrily. "_Stupefy!_"

Voldemort blocked it with a little spell that resulted in a blue light from his wand.

"A simple Stunning spell cannot hurt me, Potter...Surely you must know I am on my way to immortality? Perhaps you want to try this one - _Avada Kedavra!_"

James, who had been busy worrying about his wife and child, was caught unawares as he fell down dead.

Voldemort spat on James' body and kicked it to one side. He ran out of the house, said a spell to blow it up, before proceeding to chase after Lily.

*

Lily stopped to catch her breath. She had been running for quite some time, after she Disapparated. Harry had stopped crying, but was now squirming in her arms uncomfortably. His vibrant green eyes, a reflection of her own, stared back at her, and soon they crinkled into mirth.

"Keep on being happy, Harry," she whispered to him. "I will protect you, no matter what..."

_Since you are the only memory I have of James._

"Next time," a voice said behind her, "do find a harder place to hide. It'll make Apparating more of a challenge to me," the voice said sardonically.

Lily gasped and spun around. "Voldemort....!"

_But...where's James...?_

Don't tell me....he KILLED James???

"You _bastard!_" Lily said strongly, causing Harry to cry.

"Awwww...look at the poor thing. He's _crying,_" Voldemort sneered. "He's crying because he's _scared. _Just give him up to me, Lily, he won't feel a thing..."

"Shut up! I _won't _let you do _anymore _harm!" Lily screamed, clutching Harry closer to her.

"I just want Harry, Lily. I can spare your life. Just give him to me. You can always marry someone else and have another baby!" Voldemort said.

"No..." Lily said. 

_I will never love anyone but James and Harry..._

"If you want him, you'll have to _kill _me first!" Lily screeched.

"Don't be so stubborn. Just give me your Harry!" Voldemort yelled.

_There is no more meaning in my life if James and Harry are gone...I'd rather _die _to save Harry!_

"No! Don't take him away from me. Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -"

"Stand aside - stand aside, girl -"

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand _aside_, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

_Just spare Harry. He's my child._

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."

_Please...tell James...tell Harry...I love them both..._

Lily was so busy screaming that she didn't hear Voldemort saying quietly, _"Avada Kedavra."_

And with that Lily breathed her last.

*

Thus marks the end of a tragic story between two lovers who only had a simple wish - to be together. They defied destiny and their prophecy, and went through all odds and overcame many obstacles to find happiness within each other, only to find that it is short-lived. But their love story is etched out against the inky backdrop of the sky, written among those bright stars, illuminated together with the brilliant moon. Maybe, one day, two additional stars will exist, watching over the son they tried to protect, the boy who lived - Harry James Potter.

__

Rest In Peace

Mr and Mrs James Potter

Buried here together on 31/10/1981

"Come What May,

I Will Love You Until My Dying Day"

****

THE END

P/S: Please leave any comments in the pop-up box :) And by the way, the marriage vows and everything? Please don't get the wrong idea, I'm still too young to be married, I got those from books. Does anyone know when the Potters died? If you do, please inform me so I can fill it in. *(It used to be X/XX/XXXX)*

**Great thanks to _Milkyweed _for informing me about the date so I can FINALLY update it in. (06/11/2001)**

P/P/S: Thanks again to all of you out there who actually read my fic! Whether you liked it or not! Thank you! 

**Thanks especially to _Erinn_ -- your review was long, but I loved it! You flatter me so...I don't deserve it! (06/11/2001)**

P/P/P/S: Sorry if this fic was long. Also if this chapter is long. It's the longest one in this fic! Thank you for reading it anyways! :) 

__

Hugz from -- Stardust Firebolt --


End file.
